Antimatter
by CoyoteN7
Summary: Superman is dead, and Batman has fled Gotham. The world is now defenseless and Terrance Price is drowning in his own regret. Once the embodiment of his past nearly kills him, his unexplained connection to Wonder Woman begins to take shape. He must embrace his heritage or all he ever held dear will perish before him. The Born King must rise. Sequel to Pawn of Darkness. BVS AU
1. Aftermath

**Welcome to my second installment of the DC Extended Universe, and this will be my first from scratch. This is a direct sequel to Pawn of Darkness, so I really recommend that you read that before starting this. Besides, the trailer is there at the end for this story.**

 **Inspiration for this story comes from multiple sources being** _ **The Dark Knight**_ **,** _ **King Arthur: Legend of the Sword**_ **and** _ **Wonder Woman**_ **. You will find many nods to those movies in here. Enough talk, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Aftermath**

The wind rushed by and he felt the skyscraper sway in the cold of night. Gotham City was quiet now, people had already headed home from work. Antimatter sat atop the tallest building in Gotham, looking across the bay to Metropolis to see Lexcorp Tower's top lit up with large cranes and lights as it was being repaired from Doomsday's attack.

2 months had passed since he let Superman die…2 months since he realized that his mind had been hijacked and engineered to kill a man he now held more respect for than anyone else. Diana had returned to Europe to continue her work, but she had made sure that if he ever needed her, she would not be long.

He assumed that she must've still felt she owed him for convincing her to act when it mattered most, but he couldn't tell. She was frustrating to read to say the least. She insisted on keeping her emotions in check, which he figured had to be from her unusually long life…an exact number he still didn't have.

His respectable paygrade working for Wayne Enterprises and a little help from Bruce secured him a home not far from the Batcave, which allowed him to engage in his own work. He had been able to improve his suit, ditching the helmet and favoring a pull-down visor that flipped to the back of his neck when he didn't wish to use it. He kept the broadsword, but made it lighter with the stronger metal to stand up to his superhuman strength and improve its maneuverability.

His memories of being under the sway of the "demon" as Diana called it had slowly come back to him, and quickly realized that his powers at that moment were far beyond the ones he held now. He distinctly remembered jagged energy beams from his eyes, but never could conjure them up again.

The name "Antimatter" gave him no pain, in fact he embraced it. It stayed as a constant reminder of who had been able to control him, but also his ability to overcome that control. In his mind, _he_ had conquered the being that was Antimatter, and it was his to control.

"Enjoying the view?" someone asked behind him. He turned his head to notice Batman had found him, walking towards the edge to join him.

Antimatter turned his attention back to the bay. "You of all people know why I'm here."

"You can't blame yourself for his death forever…not when the world needs you," Batman tried to reason with him.

"You think I've been sitting quietly, sulking in sadness, waiting for the world to fix itself? No…that's not why I'm up here," he shook his head. "Why are you up here?"

"I'm leaving Gotham."

That took him by surprise. "What?! Why now?"

Batman placed one foot atop the ledge that Antimatter sat on. "You said it yourself…something is on its way, and without Superman we're going to need all the help we can get."

Antimatter rolled his eyes. "The metahumans. You're going to recruit the…the cyborg, fast guy and-," he struggled to wrap his head around it. "…and water man?"

"I'm going to need you to protect Gotham while I'm gone," Batman said as he began to walk away. "You can start with that robbery in progress right below you."

Antimatter narrowed his eyes and pulled down his visor. The interface pulled up and zoomed in his vision below. "Good lord," he said in annoyance as a group of masked thugs assaulted the Gotham Central Bank.

"Good luck!" he said to Batman, but turned to notice that he was already gone. "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

A shotgun blast filled the air, and all the terror screams stopped, his masked henchmen holding each of the bank tellers at gunpoint. They all had similar masks, resembling that of a clown with heavy white, blue, and red on each one. The Central Bank of Gotham's lobby was grand to say the least, but the security had picked the wrong day to take the night shift off. Most of the defense had already been shot.

The Joker reloaded his shotgun with a pump. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he pranced with a little joy in his step along the hall, each bank teller looking to him in fear. "We are tonight's entertainment!"

Up above while the Joker continued to taunt his captives, a caped woman in a black mask looked down, analyzing her foes. There were 7 total henchmen not including the Joker and 5 bank teller hostages. She figured the two henchmen would be the ones to assault the vault, but that was not what she was here for. The Joker had information that she needed.

"I only have one question!" the Joker shouted. "Something ooo-little," he came up close to one of the hostages. "Where can I find my stolen property?"

The male hostage struggled. "Back there! In the vault! That's all I know I swear!"

The Joker scratched his chin. "Hmm…not good enough," he then waved his hand and the man screamed in terror as his henchman prepared to shoot him.

"You sure you want to make such a big mess Joker?" a female asked, and the Joker turned. "Blood stains are hard to clean off."

He chuckled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Huntress."

Huntress was just under 6 feet tall with a very Batman-like costume with black and purple being the primary colors. Her long black hair and light brown skin peered through on her face that wasn't covered by her black mask. Her suit was very form-fitting, which was something she used to her advantage often.

Guns clicked on her arrival, but she paid no mind. "I have a question for you," she said.

The Joker shrugged. "Well…can you hurry it up, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Your last employer…I know he's the one who murdered my parents," she approached him with hands on her hips. "You wouldn't happen to know where he would be in a few days."

The Joker laughed and she kept a smile on her face, hoping that she could get the answer she'd been waiting for. "Well honey, as entertaining as that would be," he then quickly pointed his shotgun at her, the two free henchmen holding assault rifles behind her. "I'm a man of my word…and he doesn't want anything to do with you." He laughed again, and her smile faded, realizing what kind of situation she had gotten herself in.

"I guess I'll take his place then," a male voice sounded above and a figure landed with a powerful thud, knocking the Joker back into the reception desk. Huntress looked to see Antimatter move quickly to disarm one of the henchmen before throwing his sword into the other's leg. He tossed the one he had gripped at the impaled enemy and moved to reclaim his sword from his leg. "Can you fight?" he asked Huntress.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I fight he askes me," she pulled out a small crossbow from her utility belt and fired it at two of the henchmen while Antimatter made quick work of the other three with his superhuman jumps and bulletproof suit. All the hostages had been quickly freed with no bloodshed.

Huntress grabbed the Joker who was now alone. "Where is he?!"

The Joker laughed hysterically. "You have nothing to threaten me with!" She growled and pulled a knife from her belt, lifting it in the air.

"No!" Antimatter shouted as he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull her arm free, but she found herself cemented in his superhuman grip. "The police will be here soon, we have to go!" Sirens began to blare outside, and she let up knowing he was right.

"How do we get out?" she asked but found herself cradled in his arms as he leapt 70 feet in the air to the rafters above, landing in the roof catwalk. He set her down.

"Like that," he said.

She fixed her ruffled hair from the sudden gust of air during the jump and looked down as police stormed the building to arrest the Joker. She still didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm-," he began, pulling his visor up.

"I know who you are," she said, and finally looked into his eyes. "You were with Superman and Batman fighting that monster weren't you? Who was the other one…Wonder Girl?"

"Wonder Woman," he corrected. He was struggling to find what to say next, and it reminded him of the time he had first met Diana. No background, nothing, just forced into a conversation with a woman who he thought was attractive. But this was different…at that time he wasn't choked up by her beauty but more from the odd vibe she gave him. Now…he found his eyes looking away from her face, trying not to stare.

A smile creeped up her masked face. "Are you alright?"

He scoffed and shook his head with a smile as he broke his trance. "I think I should be asking _you_ that," she shrugged and he got a better look at her suit. "So uh," he noticed the pointy ear-like parts atop her mask. "Are you the… crime-fighting bat woman...you Batgirl?"

She patted him on the shoulder and kept her hand there. "Close," she then seemed to bat her eyelashes at him. "Huntress."

"Huntress," he repeated. "Interesting…so what's your power?"

She pulled her hand from his shoulder. "I have none."

"Come on…everyone has a gimmick."

"Not everyone is special like you Antimatter," she knocked a sense of reality into him, beginning to walk away. "Thanks for the save, but I've got to go." She started to jog down the cat walk towards the back door at the end.

"Will I see you again?" he asked just before she headed out.

She opened the door but gave him a quick wink before she headed out. "You just might."

* * *

It was good to be back in familiar territory, away from the horrors that plagued Metropolis. Diana had returned to Paris to continue her regular antique work…trying to return to some sort of normalcy.

But deep down she knew that after what had happened in Metropolis her life would never return to the peace she had found. The news was raving over her appearance, and she tried to avoid the stories about her whereabouts. They knew nothing about her.

Superman's sacrifice had inspired her to consider going out full-time, offering her powers like the others back in the US. However her dilemma over the nature of humanity still kept her hesitant.

She had just come in to work for the day when a man dropped off a case at her desk, labeled "Wayne Enterprises". She looked back up at the man to see if she recognized him after reading it, but did not. Flipping the box around, she opened it. A note was placed on top.

 _Found the original. Maybe one day you'll tell me your story. -Bruce_

She looked down to see the original copy of the photo that had been taken in Belgium of 1918. There he was…Captain Steve Trevor…the man who was brave enough to give his life to save thousands of others. He gave her faith that there is good in this world when she had none left. The picture itself brought memories flooding back into her mind, replaying her entire life's story in just a glance. Her emotions began to peep through her expression, but tears didn't flow. It gave her more happiness than anything.

She turned the note over when she spotted more writing on the back.

 _P.S. Terrance still isn't the same. Maybe you'll have more success talking to him than I am._

She never forgot what the demon had said to her when it released its hold on Terrance. It wasn't possible for her to be his sister, so who was it referring to? It was something she had looked into, but the more she researched, the more she found that there was nothing on Terrance at all. His Wikipedia page was filled with speculation on his early life, and yet everything current was minimal. It was like he was a ghost.

However, he held something that she had never felt in any male before…a sense of comradery. Bruce was a partner sure, but Terrance held some sort of connection with her that she couldn't identify. It felt natural and instinctual to make sure he was all right, something she had felt with her mother when she was a young adult.

Maybe because he was quick to trust her with his life, which she never understood in the first place, or there was something else between them. All of that aside, Terrance was a mystery she would still need to solve one day.

She placed the picture back in the foam bedding of the case to preserve it and then turned to her touchscreen device. She opened a composition for an email to Bruce and began to write him a thank you.

She had a lot of things to consider.

* * *

 **Like usual the first chapter is a little shorter to set the stage. This story I feel is going to be 65% Antimatter and 35% Wonder Woman for the main characters. Huntress will see the third-most attention but not too much on her thought process. Also a fair warning that these chapters won't come out nearly as fast as POD because I'm doing them from scratch. Over this summer I'd say once a week but even that is ambitious for me. I'm heading off to college in late September, and I have no idea what my stance on this will be then. Let me know what you guys thought! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Formalities

**Chapter 2: Formalities**

The Bat Bike skidded to a halt inside the Batcave, the underwater tunnel shutting behind it as Antimatter stepped off. He pulled up his visor and set it on the back of his neck and briskly walked towards the stairs.

"Bruce!" he called, and received no answer. "Oh…right," he remembered and kept on walking up the stairs. It was going to be interesting managing Gotham City without the Batman. Antimatter was devoted to protecting people, but not nearly as vigilant. He found himself struggling to put massive pieces together like Bruce could with ease. The man was the smartest individual he had ever met.

He manned the large computer and got to work looking around Gotham, opening a plastic bottle of water and chugging it quickly. Alfred appeared from the stairs. "Eventful night?" he asked.

Terrance shrugged. "Ran in to the Joker. Stopped him from killing a girl calling herself Huntress."

Alfred nodded. "Ah…interesting clown that one," he set a letter down on the metal table where Terrance sat. "The Huntress girl is hard to read…I'd watch myself."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking the letter into his hands but waiting to open it.

Alfred shrugged. "She swings her hips and bats her eyelashes, expecting men like you to fall head over heels…and most of them do. She's also not afraid to murder, and Bruce was not too fond of that."

Terrance rolled his eyes. "I'm not falling for it," he moved to open the letter. "What's this?"

"A little parting gift from Master Wayne," he replied. Terrance opened it to reveal an invitation to a party taking place tomorrow night at Gotham's most prestigious restaurants. A footnote was left in Bruce's handwriting at the bottom.

 _Was supposed to be for me, but I obviously can't make it. Take your mind off things for a night. Who knows who you'll meet?_

Terrance nodded his head, despite the fact that he didn't _love_ parties, how could it hurt? The last one he had been to he…

He dropped the pessimism. "Tell him I said thank you."

Alfred began to make his way back up the stairs. "Of course, oh and Mr. Price," he stopped halfway up, looking back. "Superman's death is not your fault. He wouldn't want you to think that."

Terrance shook his head. "What would he want?"

"He would want you to continue his legacy," he turned to continue walking. "Or something of that nature."

Alfred was now gone, and Terrance looked back down at the invitation. Maybe he was right. He'll use this to refresh his mind and then continue his work…all to honor Superman's sacrifice. All this time he'd been wondering what his purpose was beyond killing Superman, and this may be was he was born to do.

He packed up his things after another 15 minutes of searching and headed out into the dark outside of Bruce's house. His own home was a short 2 minute walk away, but he turned it into a slow stroll in the briskly cold night. For the first time in a while he realized how much his body ached. His muscles hit him with a sore pain every time he forced them to move, and his ankles popped every step he took.

He still wasn't nocturnal…not by a long shot, but he didn't need the darkness to operate like Bruce…with his powers and all. Despite being trained by Bruce, he felt more like Diana powers-wise.

Diana. He missed her, but he would never admit it. Deep down, if he had his way he would've joined her in Europe, but he felt responsible for Gotham and Metropolis. He couldn't leave it without Superman, and Bruce needed the extra hands. It still didn't make up for the fact that he enjoyed working with Diana the most. Her confidence, the fire in her stare, and most of all the unspoken connection he felt with her. She single-handedly willed the "demon" out of him, and he would always owe her for that.

It wasn't love…at least not in that sense. They shared something else.

He finally reached his house and entered quickly. He rushed to his room and removed his suit, placing it in the compartment that rose from his floor. Concealing it away, he hopped into the shower, deciding to spend a bit longer inside. He enjoyed the hot water rolling off his muscled chest, wiping his face with his hand.

The shower concluded soon after, and he dried off quickly so he could finally lay in his bed. He flopped over, grabbed his smartphone, and shuffled through it. He opened his email to see if his had any new messages of interest.

 **Wayne Enterprises Inc.** _We need you to look through these…_

 **ESPN** _Check out the power rankings for the new…_

 **Twitter** _grandterrance check out your notifications for…_

He shuffled through all the emails he didn't care for until he came across one he didn't expect to have.

 **Diana Prince** _Hi Terrance, I just wanted to…_

He paused a bit before opening the entire message.

 _Hi Terrance, I just wanted to check up on you. Bruce sent me the original photo from 1918, and I'm assuming you had a hand in that, so thank you very much. He also left a note that you seem to still be struggling with your guilt, and I thought I'd tell you a quick story._

 _In 1918 I met a man named Steve Trevor. He was a spy for British intelligence that I had pulled out of the water when his plane had crashed into the waters near Themyscira. I joined him on his journey back to Mankind's world against my mother's wishes and looked to free the world of war by destroying Ares, the God of War. He and I went with 3 others undercover into German-occupied Belgium in search of him, but it was not as it seemed. At first I killed Ludendorff, who appeared to be Ares at first but he turned out to be a man who I thought of as a friend. His power was greater than mine, and I had no experience with his power, so I struggled to match him. During the battle however, Steve was forced to fly a plane filled with lethal gas bombs into the air and detonate it with him still aboard. I still blame myself for his death to this day. If only I had taken my focus off my childish crusade to kill Ares, I could've saved him. However, the more experienced I had become with humanity the more I realized that there is more going on than I had originally believed. Good is a choice that everyone must make, and Steve Trevor chose to sacrifice himself to let others live._

 _That was the choice Superman made for you. He decided that you had committed yourself enough to killing Doomsday that you deserved another chance, and he gave his. His death was never on you…in fact his death was_ for _you to continue his work. He would want you to be happy…I am sure of that._

 _This turned out longer than I thought…but all of it is important. I believe that you are destined for something great, and I'll always be here for you if you need me. It won't take me long to reach you._

 _Love, Diana._

 _This message was encrypted for your viewing only. It will automatically be erased after 24 hours of being opened._

He finished reading with a smile on his face. That was exactly what he needed, and from the perfect person. He wrote her back with a thank you and let sleep take over…sweet relief.

* * *

Fredrick Fellini sat at a white pull-up table with 7 other mobsters, surrounded by guards in black jackets all around. They used a large warehouse to hold their meetings, lit by the brightness of the sun peering through the windows above. Fellini was the tallest man at the table, being 6'4" with his black, slicked back hair into a bun at the back. His clothing was stylish, almost stereotypical for a man of his stature, a dark tan jacket with a vest and tie peering out from beneath it. His hands were folded together, waiting for everyone to get settled in.

"Afternoon gentlemen," he said in a very classy tone. "As you are all aware our heist of Gotham Central was halted last night, most likely by the Batman."

"Again," an African American man added sitting at the table. He went by Gamble, and no one asked him why…for good reason. They usually ended up sleeping in a ditch for a night. "Come on when are you people gonna get it that we can't beat this guy?"

The table erupted in commotion, most agreeing with him. "Alright…alright!" Fellini shouted, and everyone eventually quieted down.

"We should've never trusted the clown!" one of the guards added, getting nods of approval.

"All of you misunderstand the purpose of last night's robbery," Fellini interjected. "The point was to draw out another."

"The Huntress?" Gamble asked and spat. "I'd snap her in two if I ever saw her."

Distinct laughing came after his comment, and everyone turned to see the Joker making his way over to the table, now letting out fake laughs. "Ooo-ee-he-aha-ah-ooo-ee-ah-aha…and I thought…my jokes were bad."

Fellini looked over to the face-painted man as he grabbed a chair and pulled up to sit at the table. "You escaped."

"Of course I did everybody escapes the GPD," he said as he sat.

"You failed your mission, clown," Gamble said in a threatening tone, his fists balled up.

The Joker wagged his finger. "Oh no…no no no…I didn't fail. I did exactly what Mr. Fellini over here wanted me to do."

Fellini narrowed his eyes. "But you were stopped by the Batman, correct?"

Joker shook his head. "No Batman last night, in fact," he leaned into the table pretending to whisper. "Word round the streets says the Batman won't be back for a while."

Silence overtook the table, everyone contemplating what that meant for them. Gamble growled, infuriated by his presence. "Then who stopped you, Robin? I thought you killed him."

Joker snickered. "You could say that…but uh this Robin was nothing like Batman…no this one was more like…what's his name…Superman?" Everyone at the table shifted with unease, but Fellini had a glimmer in his eyes. "He swooped up the Huntress before we could kill her. She asked me for your location by the way."

Fellini nodded. "I figured she would," his confidence had suddenly returned to him. "Your services have been great to us Joker. You will have your payment as agreed, then you are free to go."

"He failed!" Gamble shouted, but Fellini shot him a glance that silenced him quickly. A black jacketed guard brought over a case and set it next to the Joker. He opened it to reveal the money.

"Another check cashed in," Joker laughed as he made his way out of the warehouse. Once he was gone, the table was silent.

"Tomorrow night's job is still on," Fellini confirmed. "You all know your roles. Meeting dismissed." On cue everyone cleared out of the warehouse, leaving him alone. After about a minute of being alone, boot steps sounded behind him.

"He's finally vulnerable," a woman's voice sounded behind him.

He smiled and rose to his feet, seeing the masked, blonde-haired woman approaching him. "Of course he is my love, you'll finish your mission soon enough." They both hugged each other and moved in for a kiss.

"My mission doesn't end with him Fredrick…my mission ends with _them_."

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming today," a man fitted with a very stylish tuxedo welcomed with a microphone. He stood atop a small stage at the corner of the dining room, Terrance sitting alone at a smaller table towards the back. No one there was familiar to him, so he decided to just isolate himself. He wasn't super social, something that Bruce was working to help him with, or at least how to pretend to be.

Terrance was fine with being alone…especially now.

The man who was speaking seemed to be in his mid-life years, and Terrance didn't recognize him. "For those of you who don't know my name is Martin Stein…I am a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs based in Central City. For people who don't know what _that_ is, it's basically the place where all the nerds stay," he got a few laughs from the crowd.

Terrance shook his head after the corny joke, but then saw as the waitress place a drink on his table. He looked at it in confusion. "Excuse me!" he whispered. The waitress stopped and turned to him. "I didn't order that."

The waitress turned and pointed at a black haired woman in a black dress sitting at the bar, who raised her glass when he looked at her. "Oh," he said, recognizing who it was. "Thank you." The waitress smiled and nodded, returning to her work. The woman gestured at him, requesting to join him at his table. Terrance shrugged and she took it as a yes.

She took a seat even as Stein was still speaking. "Mr. Price," she whispered as a greeting.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know you?" he said, pretending he had no clue who she was.

She rolled her eyes. "My name is Helena," Terrance took a swig of the drink and gave her a look of inadequacy. "Bertinelli," she continued. "I'm a fashion designer."

He set the drink back down and then clapped along with everyone else as Stein finished speaking. The room then was filled with conversation as no one occupied the stage. "A fashion designer?"

Helena nodded. "Yes. The company is owned by Bruce Wayne-,"

"Of course it is," Terrance scoffed.

"And you're sitting in his seat," she pointed with a smile.

He chuckled a bit. "Sorry to disappoint you but Mr. Wayne is on a business trip, and he allowed me to take his place."

They spent what felt like a full minute staring at each other in the eyes, and Terrance was convinced she was trying to read his mind. "Good," she finally answered. "Because I need _your_ help."

He cocked his head with a smile, knowing at this point that they were both just teasing each other. "Now why would a fashion designer need _my_ help?"

She looked from side to side, checking her surroundings. "Perhaps we should take this conversation away from all these people…something more… _private_."

He nodded. "I know just the place."

* * *

"The family restroom…seriously?" Helena looked up to him as he shut the door and locked it behind him.

His eyes flashed to the right as he tried to figure out her displeasure. "You said you wanted a place private and away from people…here we are."

She had a smile of disbelief before she began to laugh. "O-ok…I mean I guess," she reached into the black purse she had brought and pulled out a flash drive. "The man who murdered my parents, Fredrick Fellini, will be completing a job tomorrow night. This has all the notes I've taken on the job. It has the names of everyone I know is involved and the places they'll be hitting."

He took the drive with a bit of reluctance, trying to play off his identity. "What do you want me to do I'm just a-,"

"Terrance, please, I know who you are," she confirmed. He began to ask her how but she answered before him. "Your stance, ego and just everything is identical. You should've learned more from Bruce."

He looked away. "Alfred told me you knew him," he remembered.

She nodded and there was a few seconds of silence before she spoke up again. "Now can we leave this restroom?"

Terrance chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

The car was quiet as Terrance sped along the forest highway, Helena in the passenger seat. They didn't stay at the party for much longer, both wanting to escape the crowd of people to talk alone. They had been silent for most of the drive so far, to Terrance's surprise.

"So," he dared to ask. "When did Fellini kill your parents?"

She blinked, shuffling in her seat, moving her head to look out the window as the trees sped past. "It was when I was 6 years old. My father was a powerful mafia boss in Gotham…but of course I didn't know that. All I knew was that he was a successful businessman and we were a lucky family," she shifted again, this time looking straight ahead. "One day my parents came home and hid me in the closet and made me promise that I wouldn't leave under any circumstance. They tried to hide me from seeing the truth. I watched-," a tear rolled down her face. "as Fellini shot both of them as they were held down by his men."

Terrance was shaken by her story, and seeing her in such despair ate him alive. He reached out with his hand and placed it on her shoulder as he drove with the other hand. "I'm…sorry," he said.

"After that day I vowed I would kill him, but Bruce never allowed it. He always told me that killing him would only make me as bad as him…but I don't care," she then turned to him. "This is my chance to kill him…with Batman gone…and no one to stop me."

Terrance sighed as he pulled his hand from her shoulder. "Well…Bruce isn't wrong. When I learned that Lex had brainwashed me into killing Superman I wanted nothing more than to rip his head from his body. But I found something better. Seeing him locked up with all those crazed psychopaths at Arkham gave me more satisfaction than killing him. Every day I get to know that he has to deal with that fear of someone getting to him. He'll never have to deal with that in death."

Helena shook her head. "You don't understand the pain I went through."

"At least you had parents," he said, and Helena gave him a confused look. "I never knew my parents…as far as I know I never had any. I have no idea who I am or where I came from. All my memories of before 5 years old are nonexistent, and not that I can't remember…but like they were never _there_. And then Diana tells me that whoever controlled me told her I have a sister… _family_ that I've never even _seen_."

Her eyes finally shifted over to him, seeing his face of frustration and despair. He was lost…feeling like he had no one at his side. "It's my fault you know…that he's dead."

"Who's dead?" she asked.

He was beginning to lose himself in his guilt again…his anger sweeping over everything that Diana had sent him in the email. His anger…at himself. "Superman. It's my fault that all these people lost their hero because I wasn't strong enough to get the job done on my own."

She panned her gaze downwards. She had no idea that Terrance had been through so much in his life as she had. Hearing that he had the strength to let Lex live after all he had done to him gave her confidence that she could do the same. She could be better.

"Your sister is out there, and we're going to find her," she vowed, taking his free hand in her two. "Together."

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter. I know this took a few weeks to follow up the first one, but like I said these ones take longer to produce especially in the beginning. Luckily almost all the set up is complete and the action will being next chapter! I hope my take on Huntress is all right with you guys. She's a character that has changed many times in the comics so I did my best to find a good backstory for her.**

 **If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Retribution

**Chapter 3: Retribution**

Wonder Woman landed with a loud thud at the Gotham port. Her breathing was sharp and quick, fearing the worst. Judging by the call she received, she imagined she'd barely make it in time to save him.

She still didn't know from what.

She pulled out the device that he had given her and checked the ping, which confirmed that this was the place. The warehouse looked abandoned, but she was already beginning to smell something burning. She ran head straight into the steel door that blocked her path inside, ripping it from the hinges and sending it flying out of her way.

Smoke overtook her vision, but she didn't let it slow her. She pushed through the haze, her hearing taken over by the sound of fire burning. An orange glow pierced the thick cloud of smoke, letting her see in front of her at last. A pile of rubble lay in front of her, and she spotted a gloved hand poking out of the bottom.

"Terrance!" she shouted and grabbed piles of the rubble atop him, tossing it aside with all her might. Heavy I-beams were tossed aside like paper as fear of his death pushed her along, eventually revealing his body. He lay face-up, his eyes barely fluttering open as he saw her.

"Diana…" he said weakly. She looked on in shock at his state. His arm sleeves were ripped in multiple places, the holes revealing wounds into his skin from cuts, and his chest was blackened…his armor barely stopping something from melting his chest. Whatever did this to him was horrifyingly powerful.

She lifted him from the pile and prepared to fly him out, but he reached up to her shoulder in her arms. "Wait…the others…they're still here…"

"What others?!"

* * *

 **1 Hour Ago**

Terrance hated being late, but there was something about others that infuriated him more…especially since it was _her_ plan. If you make the plan, then _you_ should be there first.

But that was not the case atop the roof of a Gotham suburbs apartment complex. The fact that they were just _outside_ the city took him by surprise since he expected a mafia to run operations in a place that held more value. Then again, the operation was probably intended to be secret, so suburbs would attract less attention.

Someone swooped in behind him. "You're late," he said.

"I was busy," Huntress replied, and Terrance turned with a raised eyebrow. "Lighten up cowboy. I was fetching help."

Terrance looked around, seeing no one. "I don't see any _help_ ," using his fingers to imitate quotations. Huntress didn't take notice to his concern as she began to took out into the surrounding area. She pulled down her visor, activating her enhanced vision.

"That's the point," she retorted and then tapped into the comm link in her ear. "Nightwing, are you in position?"

Terrance had a surprised look on his face as she got a response back. "Nightwing? As in Dick Grayson? The…what was it…second Robin?"

Huntress ignored him. "Hold position. You'll know the signal," she pulled up her visor and looked at Terrance with a smile.

"Now you're catching on," she said and then sat behind the roof lip, Terrance ducking behind as well. "You know the plan right?"

Terrance narrowed his eyes. "I know what _you_ told me, but now I'm beginning to think you left a few things out."

"Welcome to the Bat Family," she said as she readied her grappling hook.

Normally he would just be frustrated at her for being secretive, but he had spent the last few months working with Batman…so at this point he just chuckled. "Alright then."

She clicked the last part into place. "Oh, and for the record…please try to last longer than you did last night."

Terrance scoffed and paused, shocked that she even had the gut to say such a thing. "Jesus Helena!" All he got from her was a smirk before she returned to her preparations.

"So…get ready…you're kicking in the roof," she said as car engines began to sound in the distance. Antimatter peeked over the ledge to notice 2 regular cars surrounding a semi-truck making their way towards their position. He groaned as he noticed the steel container and already imagined his legs impacting it at full force.

"This is going to hurt," he said as he prepared to jump, but still concealed himself from their vision. Huntress kept her lookout and tapped into her earpiece once the convoy was directly below them.

"Now!" she called and Terrance watched Nightwing on the Batbike appear from an alley in front of them, throwing out multiple small explosives that forced the front driver to slam on the brakes in shock. Huntress smiled. "Over the edge big fella!"

Antimatter shook his head as he rose to his feet and threw himself over the edge. He fell through the air and watched another explosive fly past him and explode on the roof of the container. It didn't rip it open, but it proved necessary as Antimatter's superhuman strength allowed his body to rip through the weakened metal.

He slammed into the contents of the container, which turned out to be paper bills until his body impacted the metal floor. He groaned in pain, his vision blurred to only a single lit lightbulb above. Weapons also moved and clicked as henchmen began to realize what had happened. Antimatter looked up to the 5 men that had their guns pointed to him.

"Evening gentlemen," he mumbled.

Huntress fired her grappling hook across the street and jumped from atop the building. Nightwing and his bat bike swooped in behind the convoy to pick her up. She found her seat behind him and hung on as he punched the gas to catch back up.

"You sure the new guy will be able to take the guards?" Nightwing shouted over the rushing wind. Huntress pulled out her spike attachment for her grappling gun and fitted it while Nightwing avoided gunfire.

"Just wait for it," she said as she fired at the car's back tires, causing it to lose traction and spin out behind them. Almost on cue the semi-truck's container door busted open and two henchmen came flying out into the street.

Antimatter did his best not to use lethal force, but it was becoming difficult when all three of the remaining henchmen moved in on him at once. They had all resorted to knives and he quickly noticed that he had little to defend against them since his sword was too big to use in the small space. He blocked the first two attacks but the third sunk into his shoulder, his suit doing its best to slow it down.

He grunted in pain as he switched tactics, sweeping his legs under the attackers to knock them over and threw one out the back. He pulled the knife from his shoulder with grit teeth and blocked the next attack, countering with the knife into his leg. The henchman screamed in pain as he was then sent out with a superhuman kick. Antimatter stood over the final henchmen seething with anger.

The final attacker came rolling out the truck and Nightwing smiled. "Safe to say he took care of business." He twisted the throttle to increase speed, pulling up to the driver's door of the semi. They had moved into downtown Gotham, and the streets were empty as the workday had been over for quite some time.

As soon as they pulled up, Huntress stood and shattered the driver's window as she jumped onto the side of the moving truck. The driver attempted to fight back, but she was able to unlock the door and spill him out onto the street. She jumped into the seat and grabbed control of the truck, stepping on the gas so it slammed into the back of the front car. Nightwing completed the maneuver by taking out its tires and taking it out of the chase. They were in the clear.

Huntress looked into the gps onboard for its destination and relayed it to the others. "Abandoned warehouse at the Gotham Port. That's where we'll find Fellini." She stepped on the gas of the truck, intent to get there quickly.

Inside 5 minutes they had arrived, and Huntress brought the truck to a stop, allowing Antimatter to finally get out from the container. Nightwing stepped off his bike, examining the warehouse.

"No guards outside, but I'll bet there's plenty inside," he said to himself, but loud enough for Huntress to hear.

"That's why we're going in from above. This warehouse doesn't have many small rooms, just a large, main one. There will be plenty to work with up there," she explained.

Antimatter approached them, holding his shoulder wear the knife had punched through his suit. Nightwing flicked his head towards him. "What about the rookie?"

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Grayson," Antimatter grumbled as he kept pressure on his wound. Luckily for him his suit had been designed to make that process easier.

Huntress noticed his posture. "What happened?"

"You had me jump into a metal container full of five armed gunmen and one of them _just so happened_ to stab me while I took them all on at once," he explained with sarcasm. When they both just blankly stared at him, his eyes widened. "Yeah I'll be fine!"

"Good," she said and then moved to ascend the warehouse.

Nightwing chuckled. "I don't know how you two met but you have no idea what you've got yourself into."

"Tell me about it," Antimatter groaned as he pulled his hand from his wound. He held out his hand. "Terrance Price."

Nightwing shook it. "Bruce told me a little bit about you. You killed that Doomsday thing?"

Antimatter's eyes panned away. "Yeah…yeah I did," they both then began to follow Huntress' path.

He noticed Antimatter's obvious despair. "I'm sorry if that was personal to you…I didn't mean-,"

Antimatter's head perked up. "No, no, it's fine…it's just…it changed me…in a way. Superman…"

"Sacrificed himself to save you," Nightwing finished for him. Antimatter nodded and did his best to put it behind him. It was difficult when everyone considered him to be a hero, yet still covered by the shadow of his guilt.

He swallowed it with a large gulp. "Yeah."

They eventually were at the side of the warehouse where Huntress had already grappled above to the roof hatch. Nightwing followed with his own grappled while Antimatter silently jumped the distance, despite the sharp rush of air it had created.

"Quiet now," Huntress urged. "From now on my intel is dry. We need to be extra vigilant." Nightwing and Antimatter nodded as they entered the hatch.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Wonder Woman used her strength to carry Antimatter along, who was so badly beaten he couldn't even walk with her help. His breathing was sharp and weak, struggling to take in each breath. She could hardly bare to see him this way… _anyone_ for that matter.

The warehouse was on the verge of collapsing as the fire raged, and she was beginning to wonder if she could even find the "others" in time…whoever they were. Smoke was beginning to fill her vision, but her lungs healed themselves instantaneously from the unhealthy intake of smoke in each of her breaths. She would not let him die here, and if these people meant something to him, then that was enough for her.

She heard a female grunt close by. "Ugh! Someone…anyone help!"

Wonder Woman picked up the pace, the weight of Antimatter's body meaning nothing to her immense strength. She turned the corner of more piled rubble and spotted a woman dressed in a purple and black jumpsuit and cape, tugging on a heavy I-beam that was on top of another figure. He was male, dressed in a black suit with the print of a winged animal placed on his chest. He must've been knocked unconscious by whatever attacked Antimatter.

"Hang on!" Wonder Woman shouted as she ran to her side, placing Antimatter on the ground for a moment. The female covered her mouth but a shriek of shock still found its way through.

"Terrance!" she shouted, looking at his severely damaged body. "Oh this is all my fault…I should've known this would be a trap!"

Wonder Woman moved to the I-beam and ripped it off the man's body, lifting him over her shoulder. "Grab him, we have to move now!" Huntress did her best to carry Antimatter, but she had been weakened too much by the encounter to take his weight. Noticing this, Wonder Woman used one arm to swing him over her free shoulder and began to run for the door close by, Huntress keeping up behind.

The roof collapsed, but Wonder Woman and Huntress cleared out before they were caught inside. Not safe yet, Wonder Woman grabbed Huntress' hand and leapt forward, flying 300 yards away from the scene before the entire building crumbled.

She landed with all three people, setting down Nightwing and Antimatter side by side. Wonder Woman breathed heavily as her energy had been spent moving quickly enough to get everyone clear. Huntress slowly got to her feet and approached her, but Wonder Woman turned suddenly, anger filling her face.

"Why is he like that?! What happened?!" she shouted, demanding answers from a still shocked Huntress.

"We went in…but they… _she_ …was more powerful then we could anticipate…" she recalled.

"Who?!"

* * *

 **30 Minutes Ago**

Huntress, Nightwing and Antimatter walked side-by-side in a ready stance as they approached the empty table in the middle of the warehouse. They had run in to zero guards on the way in, which was already making Nightwing feel uneasy. Huntress didn't care. She knew Fellini was here. She could feel it.

"Welcome," a female voice sounded from the shadows. The three vigilantes drew their respective weapons, startled by the sudden voice. "I've been expecting you for some time now."

Huntress was ready to shoot...she was ready to kill. "Where is he?!"

"Fredrick? Oh…him," she recognized. The figure then stood up from the chair in the shadows to reveal herself. Her blonde hair was the first thing anyone would pick out, but her white and orange jumpsuit added to the blaring effect. A sword was swung around her back, and Antimatter was already preparing himself. "He's long gone sweets…in fact, he was never here."

Huntress huffed in frustration and pointed her small crossbow weapon. "Then I guess I'll have to settle with you." Her finger twitched for a second, but the next second was filled with orange jagged beams that erupted from the woman's eyes, completely vaporizing her weapon and sent her rolling backwards from the sheer force of the attack.

"Huntress!" Nightwing shouted but was instantly hit with the same attack, but this one head-on…and he didn't get back up.

Antimatter drew his sword and lunged forward with superhuman speed, and met the woman's sword in the middle. She was just as strong as he, and his eyes perked up with shock as he could feel her overpowering him. He broke the sword lock and attempted to swing for her head, but the lasers erupted from her eyes again, melting the generic sword to a harmless hilt.

He looked down at his ruined weapon. "Who are you?"

She slowly walked towards him, but he stepped back in preparation from another attack. "I am who you were supposed to be…your perfected version."

"What?" he breathed, still backing up.

"You think you triumphed over the darkness inside you. You're nothing but a failed shell with an imperfection. I am without that imperfection," she cryptically explained, in which Antimatter still did not understand. She then raised her sword. "Your life is nothing but a lie!"

Beams erupted from her eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop them. His chest armor was burned away, and once he stopped tumbling backwards he noticed that his bare chest had been charred from intense heat. All he could do was scream in pain.

She stood over him, sheathing her sword. "I'm here to finish your failed mission…this time the right way." A detonator was revealed in her hand and a large explosion followed. The warehouse was engulfed in flames, and his fading vision saw the woman walk out…leaving them to die.

With all the strength he had left he reached for a small communicator attached to his belt as if it was a lifeline. He activated it and brought it up to his mouth.

"Diana," he said weakly as rubble was piling around him. "Help…me."

Rubble collapsed on top of him, and his vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Antimatter's eyes fluttered open, and his first sight was Wonder Woman as he felt his back lying on asphalt. She looked concerned more than he had ever seen her before. He looked down to his chest to see that his wound was already halfway healed along with his other wounds that he had sustained.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

He nodded as he sat up, still feeling his wounds scream for him to stop moving. He couldn't. His rage had taken over…rage towards this woman he had encountered. He looked over to see Nightwing, who was not so lucky to have healing abilities. He would at least be out of action for a week at the earliest.

His fists clenched. "We need answers."

Huntress, who was still in shock from the encounter, nodded. "We'll get them."

"I think you've done enough," Wonder Woman interjected, still angry with her for getting them into this situation. Huntress was about to retort, but Antimatter grabbed her hand.

"Nightwing needs your help right now. Get him to the Batcave so Alfred can look after him. Di-…I mean Wonder Woman and I will track down this woman," he tried to convince her.

Huntress was never one to cave, but she was also smart enough to know when someone was right…and was realizing that this was beyond her power. Whoever this woman was could've easily killed all three of them, but they were lucky this time. They wouldn't be lucky again.

Her eyes panned up to him and she nodded. "Stay safe for me." She then embraced him tightly, and he returned it.

"I will," he assured, and they let go. "Now go…he needs to get back." She nodded and slung his still unconscious body over her shoulder and headed for his bat bike that was still parked.

Wonder Woman stood with her arms crossed. "Whoever did this was targeting you. She sounds like she had studied you for a long time."

Antimatter could stand now, Wonder Woman still helping him up as his wounds were nearly healed. "We're going to pay someone a visit…and it's time I learned how I came to be."

"Who?" she asked.

He breathed as he regained his focus. "We're heading to Arkham…to speak with Lex Luthor."

* * *

 **I know it's been awhile but I had little drive to continue this story recently. I only just now got it back so I could break down and get this thing on the move again. This is actually where it gets exciting with Wonder Woman and Antimatter taking the helm of this ship onwards. The villain was also revealed in this chapter so the setup is officially over. Next chapter will be a big reveal for Antimatter and will change the direction this story was going in. I will do my best to get that chapter out as soon as possible!**

 **As for C.E.W., the guest who has left constant reviews, I thank you for your continued support since I cannot message you directly. The Justice League movie was originally going to have a large impact on this storyline but I have chosen to stray a bit more away from that area. The introduction of Nightwing is the symbol of that transition and I will let you all speculate on what that means!**

 **If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Truth

**Chapter 4: Truth**

James Gordon was used to strange requests from shady people. He had dealt with it his entire stint as the police commissioner and since he met the Batman.

This was on another level…even for him.

He knew Antimatter…a little. The Bat had mentioned him a few times, the most the last time he saw him. He said that he would be "away for a while" and "a younger non-Robin" would be taking over for the time being.

He definitely wasn't Robin…the costume was off…and he seemed less like a sidekick barring the oddly-dressed woman he brought with him. Despite his concerns however he knew the right words to convince him that he was indeed Batman's "sidekick" …and that this was an urgent request. The warehouse explosion last night was no secret to anyone.

He lead his two guests through the Arkham halls, past the countless villains that Batman had put in there. The woman had a look of disgust as she looked into some of the cells, and he figured that was the proper reaction. Some of the inmates still gave him shivers.

The right cell door came up and he had it opened by guards nearby. "You have a few visitors," he told the inmate, who was the most quiet of the others in the hall. He flicked his head to usher his two guests in.

Antimatter nodded. "Thank you, Commissioner," shaking his hand.

"Anything for a friend of the Batman," he said and then closed the door behind Antimatter and Wonder Woman as they entered. The inmate slowly looked up.

"Lex," Antimatter growled. The now bald inmate flashed his eyes to the suited up superhuman he had brainwashed and to the God-woman who stood before him. All he could do was gulp.

"Price," he said.

Antimatter crossed his arms. "I want you to tell me everything. All of it. Now."

Lex's face twitched as a smile formed. "She found you…didn't she?" Antimatter shifted in his stance, remembering the encounter. "Oh! She did!"

Wonder Woman's hand moved faster than his eye could track and before he knew it he was pinned against the cell wall. Antimatter's eyebrows flicked up. "Listen Lex we don't have time for your insanity…and she hits _really_ hard."

Lex's eyes were the only thing that could move as he was pinned; Wonder Woman's eyes could bore a hole in his skull if she had laser vision. "Alright," he grunted, and Wonder Woman let him go. He massaged his neck with his hand as he sat back down. "Where do I start? There's so much."

Antimatter kept his stance. "I grew up in Gotham with no knowledge of my parents and eventually came to meet you when I was attending college. What did you do to me that turned me into…this?"

Lex shook his head. "What did I do to you? I didn't _do_ anything to you. I _made_ you."

Antimatter narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Everything you think you know about yourself," his smile returned. "Is a lie."

"Enlighten me," he threatened, losing his patience.

Lex looked over to Wonder Woman, who looked about ready to rip him in half. His smile became a smirk. "She's like you," he said, looking back at Antimatter. They both met eyes for a second. Lex continued. "They're all like you."

Antimatter's patience was on the verge of breaking as his fists balled up. Lex wasn't finished. "Terrance Price…the Born King," Lex's smile faded. "Your whole life was a lie. You don't remember your parents because you never had any. You're a lab experiment Price, a DNA splicing between the Ruler of Apokolips and-," Lex paused, focusing all his attention on Wonder Woman this time. "The Amazon Queen."

Wonder Woman lost herself. "Liar!" she shouted, grabbing him with both hands. "You are the spawn of Hades himself!"

She was smart however, and didn't try to kill him yet. Antimatter approached, anger filling his face. "I don't believe you."

Lex nodded, laughing with insanity. "The woman's name is Zero, Price…and she is you perfected. She's here to finish your mission!" they still didn't look convinced. "Go to Lexcorp…see for yourself! It's where I made you Price! Grew you inside a vat!"

Wonder Woman threw him back to the cell seat, seething with anger. "We're done here," she growled, and then knocked for the door to be opened. Antimatter and Wonder Woman filed out, and Lex was left alone to smile to himself.

* * *

"Diana, slow down!" Antimatter shouted and reached for her shoulder. They had both exited Arkham with great haste, but now that they were a good distance outside Antimatter saw no reason to keep walking.

She whirled around. "No it can't be true!" Antimatter took a step back with his hands raised defensively. There was a madness to Wonder Woman's eyes that he had never seen in her before. For the first time she looked distraught, confused…almost helpless. "He is lying! There is no way he got my mother's DNA it is impossible!"

Antimatter kept his hands out, attempting to calm her. "Diana listen to me, we don't know what we're dealing with yet. We don't have any proof for what he just said."

She was losing her hysteria, but her dismay was still obvious. "He has to be there is no way that a man can be an Amazon…he just said that to-."

Antimatter's arms were now crossed. "What if I am your brother?" The two were now silent as Wonder Woman looked up to him with regret in her eyes, while he could only look on to her in disappointment. "What's so bad about that?"

Wonder Woman shook her head. "Terrance I…I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter," he said as he walked past her, keeping to the path. "We need to get to Lexcorp for the truth." Antimatter didn't turn back to her to see if she followed, and she understood why. Even after 100 years of living among men, she still held the slight idea that she was better than mankind. The sudden idea that Terrance could be related to her caused those feelings to lash out once more, and she did little to stop them. She considered him a good friend, and it was a shame that he had to be on the receiving end of it.

She could only imagine how he was feeling right now. The things Lex had said, how his entire life was a lie…how he _grew_ him in a… _vat_. And yet, Terrance was calm. He seemed at ease…for now at least.

She then began to follow him…to discover whatever terrible truth awaited them at Lexcorp tower.

* * *

Night had fallen over Metropolis as Wonder Woman and Antimatter stood at the base of the ruined Lexcorp Tower. Atop stood cranes and bright lights as construction continued to restore the spire that had been destroyed during the Doomsday attack. The sight itself already made him remember the events that went along with it, but he pushed them aside. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself, especially now.

"Let's go," he said as they came to the busted-open double doors. Glass still covered the bottom floor from when Batman stormed it for the Kryptonite rock. The large Lexcorp sign and basketball court were the things that stuck out the most.

Antimatter crossed his arms as he stood on the half court. "We used to come down here on our lunch break sometimes," he reminisced as Wonder Woman came to his side, looking around. "It was a good place to unwind…forget about the things we were stressing out about."

Wonder Woman didn't know what to say, but just felt like she had to atone for her reaction earlier. She stayed silent for a moment, letting him look around some more before she spoke. "Listen…Terrance about what I said-."

"It's all right Diana," he reassured, giving her a quick pat on the back. "I don't expect you to just accept something like that…besides we don't even know if it's true yet," he then made his way across the court and into the next room. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked, following him. They came into the next area which held the elevator shafts. They were still operational to shuttle construction workers up to the roof it seemed.

"The one place Lex never gave me clearance to enter," he said as the elevator dinged for its arrival. "The 10th floor below the tower." The doors slid open, and Antimatter was quick to enter. Wonder Woman hesitated for a moment. Something was off…in fact something was _very_ wrong. She could feel it. Whatever awaited them below was nothing but pain.

She entered the elevator but asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Antimatter moved to press the floor button but paused and said, "No, but I've come too far to turn back now." He then pressed the button, and the elevator made its descent. With each floor that passed he was becoming increasingly uncertain. What if Lex was telling the truth? No, he couldn't be telling the truth. Everything he said was impossible. He had simply been brainwashed here, that was the only logical explanation.

The elevator dinged and opened at BF10, revealing a heavy vault door with the white floor label spray-painted on it. The security system asking for a retinal scan seemed to have been out of order for quite some time, and the door had been automatically locked shut for anyone to enter.

Anyone but them.

Antimatter attempted to force it open with his brute strength, but only got a few noises of the metal screaming to stay in place. Wonder Woman tapped his shoulder. "Stand back." He nodded, moving to the side as she ran straight into the metal door, causing the lock to make a loud snap. The door was dented beyond all belief, but still stayed shut. However all it took this time was a combined shove to force it open.

The room was dark and cold, only a few lights flickered on and off. The only things Antimatter could see at first were metal tables filled with unused tools and equipment. He looked around some more to see large vats that had been cracked with liquid still leaking out the piping. He walked around some more, hoping to find something of value, but the room was smaller than he had anticipated.

Wonder Woman walked up to a console that was deactivated and tapped the screen, expecting nothing to happen. The device suddenly flashed on, revealing a slew of file names. "Terrance, over here," she called and he was quick to take control of it. The file names meant little to him, but he stopped when he saw "PROJECT_ANTIMATTER" labeled as one of them. He tapped his gloved finger on the touchscreen to reveal its contents. Three more subfiles were revealed named "LOGS", "PROJECT" and "ZERO_CONTINGENCY".

He opened LOGS, Wonder Woman watching next to him.

 _LEXCORP PROJECT ANTIMATTER, FIRST LOG_

 _Contact with the foreign entity has revealed scientific breakthroughs in biology that are decades ahead of our time…or perhaps those that break the laws of physics entirely. The arrival of Superman has pushed us to pursue this option as an assassination weapon against the alien superhuman. This just may be the last hope for humanity._

 _LEXCORP PROJECT ANTIMATTER, SECOND LOG_

 _The foreign entity has provided us with the DNA samples we need to begin. We must engineer an embryo without the female egg and the male sperm, which in its own it uncharted territory for anyone. It is still unknown to us how the entity got ahold of the female sample, but we have elected to proceed anyway. Must note that the "mother" of this embryo is in direct relation to Metahuman 001, or codenamed "WONDER_WOMAN"._

Wonder Woman cringed after reading the second log, but she looked over to Antimatter to see his face becoming despondent. His hope was being drained from him every log that he read.

 _LEXCORP PROJECT ANTIMATTER, THIRD LOG_

 _The embryo has been created and we have it suspended in the vat as we speak. The foreign entity has provided us with the means to expedite the growth process. At this point the subject will grow to the human age of 25 in the space of 3 months._

Antimatter's eyes widened.

 _We will be able to implant false memories into the subject to make him believe that he had existed as long as normal, but he will never know his true origin. His superhuman powers will lay dormant until the time has come for the assassination to take place._

 _LEXCORP PROJECT ANTIMATTER, FINAL LOG_

 _The subject has now been fully grown and we have removed him from the vat. He will wake up in a hotel where he will believe to be having his interview for a spot in Lexcorp, and he will win the position. Our work here is complete._

Antimatter's hand shook as he exited from the LOGS folder. Wonder Woman held a balled up fist to her mouth in complete shock as to what she was reading.

He said absolutely nothing, and no words tried to find their way out of his mouth. He tapped on the "PROJECT" folder. Another piece of text was revealed.

 _PROJECT ANTIMATTER is a marvel of human ingenuity and biological understanding. We have achieved the impossible in creating a fully formed human specimen that will be able to destroy the alien that threatens our planet's safety. His embryo was fashioned from a gene splicing of the humanized version of the foreign entity who assisted us and the supposed ruler of a female cult known as the "Amazons". The entity has confirmed their existence, but we have yet to uncover proof of the cult. All we have is Metahuman 001, who first appeared in Belgium in the year 1918 and has been under surveillance since she was rediscovered in Paris in the early 2000s. Our research has transferred the Metahuman's abilities to the specimen that we have created in hopes to give it a fighting chance against the alien Superman. If this should fail we have devised the "ZERO CONTINGENCY" to counteract any unforeseen event._

Antimatter's heart was slowing down as he was losing his will to push on entirely. He could feel his legs struggle to hold his weight and nausea was taking over. His hand shook violently as he tapped the last file.

 _THE ZERO CONTINGENCY_ _is a failsafe should the Antimatter specimen fail to complete its task. We have come across that the so-called "Amazons" are firm believers in the ideas of righteousness and justice. Despite the power that the specimen has received from it, it may decide not to go through with its task. To safeguard against this we have created another specimen without the Amazon trait and opted for a full splice of the foreign entity instead. This specimen will be more unstable however, so it must only be used for this specific purpose._

 _Besides, due to the increased growth rate of the Antimatter specimen, its lifespan will be significantly shorter as well. After the task has been given to it, the body will begin to deteriorate and eventually die out in 3 months time._

 _Zero's mission_

 _[DATA CORRUPTED UNABLE TO DISPLAY]_

Antimatter couldn't read anymore. His hands slowly moved up to his head as he looked around the room, distraught ridden all over his face as he fought back tears. "I'm…a lab experiment…a thing…a weapon!"

Wonder Woman tried to calm him. "Terrance…listen-,"

He didn't acknowledge her. "My life…everything never happened…my parents…never existed. I'm an embryo grown in a vat…with only a month left to live!" He was now going into shock as his legs buckled, and Wonder Woman barely caught him in time before he impacted the hard metal floor. She looked down to his eyes wide open, but his mind had shut down. He was alive, but unconscious.

For the first time in forever, a tear rolled down her face. "Terrance…I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **I'm cutting the chapter off here. I believe that this is plenty for you all to take in. Yes, Antimatter is Wonder Woman's brother, which means that the second half of this story is about to take place. Look out for the next chapter! If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Heritage

**Fair warning. This first scene** _ **sucks**_ **. You can obviously tell that I had a major turn of ideas plot-wise and I did my best to fill in some pretty deep holes. It isn't up to my standards when it comes to chapter quality, but the only other option is restarting the story, and I've come too far for that now. Don't worry, it's short. It will pick up afterwards.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Heritage**

Antimatter sat at the computer screen in the Batcave, reading nothing. He stared blankly, lost in his thoughts. Every experience he thought he ever had never happened. His real life panned over the space of two years…two years dictated by the existence of Superman. He was literally a living weapon, created to destroy a beacon of hope.

Not only that…his body had only been created to last for a short time, and he could expect to be dead any day now. Just like that…gone without a trace.

"You holding up ok?" Nightwing sat next to him, his arm in a sling. Antimatter flashed his eyes over and shook his head.

"I should be asking _you_ that," he replied, turning in his chair.

Nightwing scoffed. "Wounds heal Terrance. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through," Antimatter didn't reply, instead just turned back towards the blank screen in his chair.

He sighed deeply. "I don't even know what's real anymore."

Nightwing nodded. "When I was young I lost my parents…just like Bruce," Antimatter turned to look as he continued his story. "I thought that the world had ended…like I had nothing left…no one to help me along. What you're feeling right now is helplessness, like you have no control over your own life," Nightwing then stood up from his chair. "But then Bruce came along, trained me…gave me a home. When it came to him, I knew that he was real. In him, everything inside me had been reborn; he gave me hope."

Antimatter's eyes panned down, still not convinced. Nightwing's hand was then firmly placed on his shoulder. "You have your sister Terrance. You know she's real. _No one_ can take her away from you."

Antimatter still didn't look up, but nodded. "Thanks Dick," the two then shook hands.

"If you ever need anything, let me know," Nightwing assured. Antimatter nodded, and Nightwing began to make his way back up the stairs to rest further from his wounds.

"Where'd Helena go?" Antimatter asked before left him alone.

Nightwing paused, almost as if he didn't want to say. "She left Terrance…she feels responsible and...," he turned to face him for the last bit. "Let's just say she doesn't want to make your burden any worse."

Antimatter's eyes narrowed. "So…she just…left?"

Nightwing's healthy hand raised to calm him. "I don't think it's anything personal. Helena hasn't been interested in any kind of relationship for good reason."

"And what do you think?" he huffed with his arms crossed.

"Honestly, due to your situation…I wouldn't waste your time on her. Make the time that you have left worthwhile," Nightwing admitted, and then made his way upstairs.

Antimatter shook his head in disgust. In his time of dire need the ones closer to him were nowhere to be found. Bruce, Helena…both out of sight.

No, he needed to focus on the positives…make what he had left worthwhile. He sat back down, alone to his thoughts before Wonder Woman appeared from above.

"We're leaving," she said, fully suited with her sword and shield, moving to grab his arm. He didn't stop her as she dragged him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To meet your mother."

His eyes widened.

* * *

The small boat rocked to the flow of the sea as it pressed forward. Fog had rolled in, making it almost impossible to see ahead. Antimatter sat at the bow, cross-legged and freezing in the cold weather.

He still had no idea where they were.

Wonder Woman had worked the ship tirelessly through the whole voyage, and he knew her super-stamina was pushing her forward. He would've driven himself mad having to navigate waters for as long as they had. A few times she had to lift the boat herself over massive waves, and Antimatter had had enough of _that_.

He had confidence in her ability to do practically anything, but the rolling fog was giving him doubts. "Are you sure we're supposed to be here? I can barely see anything!"

"We're right where we need to be," she replied. "Have some faith Terrance."

He shook his head as another wave of shivers took over his body. "Dying at sea was not exactly what I had in mind," he stood up, walking quickly to her side, trying to warm himself up. He looked at her, seeing the confidence she possessed, but still narrowed his eyes.

"Couldn't we have just flown here," he paused to remember what she had said. "To Themyiscandia or whatever?"

"Themyscira," she corrected. "And no, I didn't want to carry you all this way."

He nodded. "Fair enough," he then looked downwards, daring to ask. "Do you think your mother will be able to fix…this."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know…but we're going to try," she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I promise." He nodded as she continued to navigate through the fog. "I need you to be careful however. The people on this island aren't very fond of men."

"Lex's log called them a Women-Only Cult, so I assumed there would be some sort of animosity," he relayed, leaning back against the back wall.

"I wish it wasn't true," she confirmed with regret. She felt awful for having to put him through this. He had no idea what kind of world he was about to walk into…but there was no other way. He had to face his heritage.

"I've got nothing left to lose Diana. Whatever it takes," he assured her, but it still didn't make her any more confident, no matter how right he was. She was still getting used to the fact that he was her _brother_ , and that in itself seemed impossible.

Yet, that was what pushed her on. Knowing that someone in her family, even a half-family, was in danger of death, she had to take this risk. She had to try her best, or she would regret it forever.

The fog was now at its thickest, which Diana knew meant they had almost arrived. Terrance's eyes widened as she pushed through, and he could now barely make her out next to him. Before he made another complaint, a faint outline of an island appeared in his vision and he leaned forward.

The sun blared through his vision as the fog had completely dissipated around them. What once was a cold and foggy atmosphere had immediately become sunny, flat seas. A beautiful island was now visible, its cliffs the grandest he had ever seen.

"Welcome to Themyscira," Diana said as she slowed the boat down to make their approach.

Terrance was stunned. "You _lived_ here? For…how long?"

"My childhood. This is the home of the Amazons, a place of wonder and understanding," she rambled on afterward.

Terrance looked on, marveling its beauty until he looked back to Diana. "They're going to kill me aren't they?"

Diana sighed. "Not if you're with me. I'm the queen's daughter after all."

"I hope you're right," he worried. The boat approached the sandy beach and rumbled as it impacted the sea floor. Terrance and Diana were quick to hop out and pull it ashore; their enhanced strength making it almost effortless for them. Terrance breathed heavily regardless. "So, where is everyone?"

Spiked ropes latched into the cliff above them, and Terrance watched as primitive warriors landed around them, quickly surrounding their position. They pulled out spears and swords, threatening to attack.

"A man?! On the island?!" one said in an accent like Diana's, and Terrance grasped his sword hilt until Diana forcefully grabbed his hand.

"Hold sisters, he is with me!" Diana raised her hand, and Terrance let go of his sword. The warriors did not falter, and the sound of horses galloping could be heard in the distance. When their swords did not waiver, Diana's frustration kicked in. "I am Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, and you will not harm this man!"

"Diana!" one called atop the approaching horses. "I told you to never return!" Terrance looked over to see what had to be the Amazon queen. She appeared to be in her mid-40s, but she could be a thousand years old for all he knew.

She unmounted her horse and marched towards Diana, obviously furious. "You violate our laws, return without permission and bring…a _man_ here?!" Terrance cringed as she said _man_. It was full of spite and hate, as if he was inferior.

Diana balled up her fists. "You lied to me!" she yelled, and everything stopped. Her shout would have stopped Superman in his tracks. Her mother stopped her march. "You told me I was sculpted from _clay_ , not the daughter of _Zeus_!"

Her mother said nothing, as the two stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Diana attempted to calm herself, but her sharp tone was still present. "You lied about my entire _existence_. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Hippolyta seemed to think for a moment until she loosened herself up. "Very well," she replied, but her finger pointed towards Terrance. "But _he_ leaves." Swords shifted towards Terrance once again, and he grasped his hilt.

"The hell I am!" he retorted, ready to create space to fight.

"No, he stays," Diana said.

Hippolyta gritted her teeth. " _He_ cannot, _he_ 's-,"

"Your son," Diana finished for her. Hippolyta's eyes widened as she looked at Terrance…and felt nothing for him.

"Impossible," she spat.

"So is being sculpted from clay," Diana shot back, her frustration returning. Hippolyta's eyes flashed from Diana to Terrance before she turned and huffed.

"Bring him to the palace," she said to her commanded, her waved her hand in a circle towards the warriors that surrounded them. Terrance turned to a warrior who held out bonds for his wrists.

He scoffed. "I don't think so _lady_."

"Terrance please," Diana pleaded, and he shook his head, putting his hands through the bonds as they were tied.

"I'm only doing this because she told me to," he looked the Amazon warrior in the eye.

"Move," she commanded him, and he reluctantly obliged. As he was pushed along, he passed by Diana. "Lovely family reunion," he grumbled in disgust. She ignored him, and he was already regretting making the comment. This had to have been hard for her to come back here, especially since she had been _banished_. Even he didn't know about that.

In fact, he didn't even know if he would live to tomorrow.

* * *

The throne room of Themyscira was one of the most aesthetically pleasing things that Terrance had ever seen, in fact everything about this place was appealing to him. If only there was no anti-men sentiment among the natives, he would love to call this place home.

In a sense it was his home, and if they went by man's feudal laws it was his _birthright_. But that kind of thinking was far outdated to use in this situation, and he considered himself to be above all of that.

He had been put to his knees, his wrists still bound, and his sword removed from his sheath. He felt as if he had been put on trial; persecuted…because of his _sex_.

Hippolyta had taken the Lasso of Hestia from Diana, and handed it to one of her warriors who wrapped it around Terrence. She began to speak. "The Lasso of Hestia-,"

"Will compel me to tell the truth, I know," he said. "Get on with it." He met eyes with Diana standing to the side, who looked more conflicted than he had ever seen her before.

Hippolyta struggled to contain her frustration, but held firm. "Why are you here?"

He sighed. "Because your daughter brought me here."

The lasso did not react, and she moved on. "What are you hoping to achieve by coming here?"

"Just wanted to see my mother in person," he said, but he could feel the lasso compelling him to say more. "I-I," he struggled, but the lasso was winning. "I thought I didn't have any parents, but another revealed herself, calling herself Zero. She was…like….me," he struggled to not reveal more, and the strain on him made him rip the bonds free with his enhanced strength.

Everyone gasped as his strength was revealed, similar to that of Diana. Warriors moved in, but Hippolyta called them back. "Let him finish!"

He gasped. "Diana and I…we went into that vault…saw things…terrible things," he was now panting as his mind fought itself. "How I'm a…gene splicing between you and some other _foreign entity_. I was an experiment to kill Superman…a _Godkiller_ ," he then looked up. "And I only have a month left to live before my genetics deteriorate." He fell forwards as that was all he was compelled to say, panting in exhaustion.

Hippolyta did not know what to say, and just looked over to Diana who said, "He's going to die mother!"

The queen of the Amazons shook her head. "And why is that my problem? He said it himself! He's an abomination!" The entire island then shook violently. An earthquake struck as soon as she finished her shouting, and everyone began to panic as the ceiling threatened to collapse. Terrance looked through the shake as a pillar crumbled and began to fall into the crowd of Amazons behind him.

He removed the lasso from him and jumped back with a great leap and stopped the heavy pillar before it crushed people in the crowd. The shaking stopped as he grunted to hold it at bay. With a great heave, he lifted it up and threw it away from the crowd. He breathed heavily as he felt almost every pair of eyes now on him in shock.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked, and no one knew how to respond to him. Hippolyta made her way to the back of the throne room and looked off the balcony. The water level had lowered below, revealing a stone plateau that had been beneath the ocean for as long as they had known. She squinted her eyes as she spotted an object in the center. It shined as the sun shined on the metal object.

It was a sword protruding through solid stone.

Diana was looking over at her side and noticed it as Amazon warriors below slowly made their way onto the stone plateau, curious to see the relic. She watched as some attempted to pull it from the stone, but to no avail. "Let me see," she said, and leapt down, levitating down the cliffside.

She landed and made her way to the sword, the amazon soldiers moving out of her way to let her attempt. If she could not pull it, no one could. Diana put two hands around the hilt and pulled with some of her strength, expecting it to pop out with ease.

It didn't budge.

She then switched to enough strength to punch through a steel beam, and still it would not move. Hippolyta and the others by now had made their way down from the stairs, Terrance following from behind. Diana shook her head.

"It's no use. It's stuck in there," she said, defeated.

"Let me try," Terrance asked.

Hippolyta whirled around. "We would not desecrate something-,"

"That we what mother?! Don't understand?!" Diana shouted and her mother stopped. "Just let him try."

Hippolyta shook her head and reluctantly turned to Terrance, flicking her head for him to go. Terrance nodded and made his way to the stone. The sword was black, like most of his suit but that had to be pure coincidence.

He reached out one hand to simply touch the sword and was instantly hit with images in his head. He pulled away as shock overtook him, having no idea what he saw. All he knew was flames…lots of them.

He took a breath and approached it again. He could feel an odd aura taking him over as he moved both hands towards the hilt. He exhaled and squeezed.

Raw power flowed through him as he grasped the sword, its indentations and markings now glowing purple. The irises in his eyes were consumed with purple light as he slowly pulled the sword from stone. Time had slowed down around him, and he could see waves crash on the beach at a fourth of the normal speed. He looked down and pulled the rest of the sword out. Holding it in his grasp as he attempted to contain the power within it. More images shot through his mind as he struggled. Buildings in flames as soldiers with guns stormed beaches and raided homes.

Eventually the strain was too much and he collapsed, felling the power fade from him as his vision turned to black.

* * *

Terrance's eyes slowly fluttered open as he came to, and the first thing he saw was a stone ceiling. He then remembered how he pulled a sword from stone, the power that he felt, and the horrible vision he had seen.

He jerked as someone grabbed his arm, "It's all right! It's all right," an unfamiliar female voice sounded. Her voice was soft and soothing, which was different from the Amazonians he had seen thus far. He calmed himself and lied back down.

"Where am I?" he asked, but go no answer. He looked up again to see the woman was in a gray cloak, her face barely visible. "Who are you?" he asked this time with an edge to his tone.

She put something cold on a cut in his arm and he grunted. "You are in the healing room at the palace. I am a healer. When you collapsed your arm hit a sharp rock. Your healing abilities are exceptional however." She continued to tend to his arm but he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Ever since I got here, everyone either hates me or wants me dead, so I'm going to need a little more than 'a healer'," he urged.

She stopped and pulled her hands away from him after he released her wrist. She pointed her thumb back to the black sword leaning up against the wall. "Do you have any idea what that sword is?" She rose from her stool and picked it up, holding it in two hands. "It isn't Amazonian. They don't theme their swords with black, and the markings aren't in any language on Earth."

He looked at the sword and then back to her. "I really have no idea. Look, please can I just speak to Diana I…I need to get out of here."

"Terrence, no," she said, and he was starting to believe she was lying to him. "You must stay on Themyscira but we have to get you away from the palace. Hippolyta is prepared to kill you. She's convinced that you're a spawn of Hades sent here to destroy the Amazons after you pulled the sword."

"Lady, listen I-," he tried to move past her but she grabbed him by the shoulder, and he couldn't muscle his way through her. Her strength was an exact match. "You're no healer are you?" he asked.

Her head shook and she pulled down her hood. Her gorgeous, slightly curled black hair was revealed.

"My name is Donna Troy, but here they know me as Darkstar."

* * *

 **This was a seriously pivotal chapter. A lot happened, and I really like how it came out after that first scene. These events shape the rest of the story, and I'm honestly very excited for the next chapter.**

 **One quick thing however, I am officially now in college and moved into my dorm yesterday. Class starts Thursday so after that I have no idea how often I will be able to update. It will all depend on what I have going on for the next few months. The good news is that I really want to keep this story going, so I will do my best to keep the chapters coming out. My goal is to finish this story by December with 9-10 chapters total. If you've been a follower then you know that my stories are meant to be read fully in about 45 minutes to an hour. I don't write novels.**

 **If you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Birthright

**Yes, Darkstar is Wonder Girl, but I'm going with Darkstar for my own reasons. Her past will not go along with continuity and I will be forming her into a custom image. She wasn't going to be in this story a week ago, but I think she may be my best idea yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Birthright**

Antimatter panted as Darkstar finally stopped moving ahead. They had reached the heavy tree line outside of the developed area of Themyscira, out of the site of the Amazonian guards. He leaned up against the tree and huffed, "This is probably the worst day of my life."

Darkstar nodded, struggling to find breath herself. "We've got to keep moving to keep Hippolyta off our track," she then pulled off the cloak she had worn to reveal her outfit. It was black and silver and covered her entire body minus her face, but had the same markings and symbols that Wonder Woman had on her outfit. Her sleek attire had a few silver stars along her sides, with a sword and shield attached to her back. She looked around the same age as him, but he had no idea if that was give or take a few hundred years.

She was incredibly beautiful, but Antimatter was beginning to wonder if _every_ woman on this island was that way. Nonetheless, he still found his eyes getting trapped in certain areas.

Darkstar caught her breath and then began to keep moving. Antimatter panted, "Wait…Donna was it?" he asked and she nodded. "Where the hell are we going to go…we're on a bloody island!"

She marched to him and pulled him along. "Terrance, we don't have time, we have to go!"

He shrugged her hand off his arm. "Then make time! I'm sick of the deception, the hate…the…the," he was beginning to emotionally break down as every negative aspect he had experienced stacked into his mind. "I could die tomorrow for all I know!" He felt sick and nauseous, and his head was developing a splitting headache.

Darkstar gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know Terrance," she said in an understanding tone. "But listen, I think there's a way to fix your problem," he still didn't look down to her, since she was a few inches shorter than he was up close. "You need to come with me with that sword."

He shook his head. "Whatever. Just get me away from _here_."

She nodded. "Follow me," and they continued through the forest. It was great for Terrance he realized, as he was able to forget about the issues he was facing back at the palace. He had never seen or experienced so much hatred just because he was different, and it just made him want to retaliate in anger. He was smarter than that however, because he knew that if he were to do so then everything they believed about men would be confirmed.

He would best this, even if he died trying.

Donna had kept the pace ahead, and the more he observed her the more she reminded him of Diana. She was almost a younger version of his sister, which was making him curious.

They kept silent for about a mile of walking before Terrance spoke. "So, what's your story…since you seem to know mine so well."

She didn't turn back but answered, "Not much to say. My parents abandoned me as a child."

"Why would they do that…I mean look at you," he laughed, trying to make comedy out of the subject.

Donna shook her head. "Because they wanted a boy."

Terrance's smile faded and realized what that might mean. "So you don't like men much either do you?"

Donna stopped to take a break as they had covered a mile and a half and leaned up against a tree. She looked up into the starry night sky. "If was ignorant I would…if I had followed the crowd. But that's not how I am," she sighed. "Someone came to me in a dream. I still don't know who, but I've been here ever since. Whoever sent me here gave me…powers…like I was supposed to take someone's place," she nodded while she paused. "And then you came…with her," she turned, looking back to him. "That's when I knew. I was sent here to protect Themyscira in Diana's place…like I was some sort of gatekeeper."

Terrance nodded. "But that's not what you wanted, was it?"

Donna turned back towards the sky, stuck in the memory. "Hippolyta didn't think I was necessary, and I was neither an Amazon nor her daughter…so she treated me like some _trespasser_ ," anger was present in her tone. "The Amazons are no _better_ than men. They're just as bad, maybe _worse_. Do you know what they did to birth children?" Terrance shook his head. She got off the tree and turned back to him. "They would raid men's ships, impregnate themselves with the sailors and then throw them overboard. They're savages."

Terrance waved his hand in a circle for her to continue. "And if they had male babies?"

Donna grabbed his wrist. "That's the reason I need you to come with me."

* * *

Diana was furious, and everyone knew it. Her mother had let her stay in the room she had as a girl, but even those walls could not contain the rage she was feeling right now.

Terrance was gone without a trace, just like that. All they had was a massive hole in the healing chamber wall when he had escaped, or been taken, she still didn't know.

But that wasn't even the worst part.

Her mother had betrayed her when she learned that she sent out the kill order on Terrance beneath her notice. How could she have let that slip by her? How did she not read the intense hatred towards Terrance, and not think her mother would try to do something about it?

When she had finished screaming in rage, she let herself slide down the side wall as she felt regret hit her like a tidal wave. Terrance was out, alone in a hostile land where everyone was out to kill him…and maybe a couple of weeks left to live. He could've just lived the rest of his life in Gotham…happy.

"No," she whispered to herself. She was not going to quit, not with the power that she possessed. This is something that cannot fix itself, and she may be the only one alive who could. _No one_ would stop her from that.

Someone pounded heavily on her door, screams of panic right behind it. "Princess!" she heard. "Princess please come out!"

Diana rushed to the door and ripped it open, almost taking it off the hinges. "What's wrong?!" she asked, still feeling frustrated. The Amazon had the look of intense fear in her eyes, and Diana realized she may have gone too far.

"Boats!" she said. "And more men…with metal weapons of thunder!" Diana's eyes widened and she rushed outside to her balcony, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

The darkness of night had been obliterated by firebombs launched from small transport boats, setting buildings near the coast ablaze. One name was plastered on every boat.

 _LEXCORP_.

* * *

Donna and Terrance were 10 miles outside of the city by now, both beginning to feel their conditioning being tested despite their powers. Terrance had been struggling to wrap his head around their location on the island since it felt like they should've hit the opposite coast by now.

He had also done his best to acquaint himself with Donna, since they had spent the last several hours traveling together. She was extremely similar to him in the sense that they still were both trying to find their purpose and had no true belonging to anyone. Donna was strong-willed like Diana, but displayed her emotions much more prominently, which was something he really liked about her. She was kind, strong and passionate; one of the most pleasant people he had ever met.

She stopped as she reached the edge of a cliff, her bracelets of submission glistening in the fading moonlight as her hands rested on her hips. When Terrance made it to her side, he looked down to see a valley hidden away from view filled with camp tents and wood fires.

She pointed downwards. "Welcome to Londinium…home of the Sons of Themyscira."

"The Sons of-," Terrance began to ask but then realized what all of this was. This is where those newborn Amazonian boys were taken to…abandoned to live on their own as unwanted children.

Donna nodded. "The story is that the Greek god Hephaestus built them shelter and taught them how to hunt…and they've been here ever since." She began to lead Terrance down the cliffside, which was a perilous walk for any normal human.

"How did you come to know them?" he asked as they descended.

"I ran away from Themyscira a few years ago when I learned of my intended purpose. Amazonians are not supposed to venture too far into the forest because of the defensive barrier placed by Hephaestus. It hides this place from the female Amazons. While I was running for what felt like miles on end I hit that barrier," she paused in her story, stopping her descent. Her body tensed up as she recalled the event. "It looked like more forest…but it was disguised as this cliff," she pointed back up the way they came. "I fell, not knowing the full extent of my powers yet. The 100 foot drop didn't kill me, but I landed here, a place where these men had been taught to never trust a woman…and who can blame them?"

Terrance approached from behind and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head shifted, still not looking back. "But I was wrong…they took me in, welcomed me as one of their own. Since then I've been smuggling supplies from the city to Londinium to help them along. They called me their 'shining star in the dark night'," she finished and finally turned towards Terrance.

He smiled. "Darkstar."

She nodded and smiled back. There was a moment when they were both caught in each other's eyes, but Donna awkwardly looked away. "Come on Terrance, they're waiting for you," she ushered him back to focus. She walked away like nothing had happened, but he still had a smile on his face as he followed her down to the village.

They both reached the deepest part of the valley and entered the primitive city gates. The first sights were men socializing and doing their own respective jobs. Smoke filled the air from the steel mill as weapons were being forged, metal hammers striking iron surfaces. Terrance kept looking, but soon realized that everyone was stopping their work…and staring at him.

Eventually the entire village had stopped and every resident was forming a circle around him and Donna. All he could do was stop walking and look around in awe. Everyone here was a man dressed in iron age armor or clothing, like he had gone back in time.

A more heavily dressed man pushed through the crowd and into the created circle. "Darkstar," he said, moving to shake her hand.

"Percival," she relayed, shaking his hand back. "This is Hippolyta's son," she then turned to reveal Terrance, who shifted his stance from the awkwardness of the situation. Percival looked on in awe as he slowly approached him.

"Hi," Terrance said in a hesitant tone. "I'm-,"

"The Born King," Percival struggled to find his words. "They said you would never come," he then fell to one knee.

Terrance waved his hands in disapproval. "No wait you don't have to-,"

"All hail the Born King of Themyscira!" he shouted, and the other men echoed it as they also kneeled. By then all Terrance could do was accept it.

Donna whispered loudly. "Raise your sword!"

Terrance's head drooped down with a big sigh before he pulled the black sword from his sheath, raising it towards the sky. Every man raised from their knees and let out a loud and passionate battle cry in celebration, raising their swords as well.

A feeling of passion took over Terrance as they did so. He felt belonging, purpose and power all in the same moment, and it was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. A smile came over his face as he joined in.

Amiss the loud yelling he looked over to Donna, who smiled and shrugged. He sheathed his sword and ran over to hug her, which caught her completely off guard. "Thank you," he said.

She eventually found herself laughing and returned the warm hug. "You're welcome Terrance."

* * *

"Into the forest, go!" Diana shouted as a mob of civilians rushed out of the city screaming in terror. Every five seconds an explosion rocked the earth as the invaders raided the coastline, setting almost everything in their path ablaze. Diana had been using her abilities so far to get as many people out of the city as she could, and the last group was rushing out.

It was not without cost. She looked into the city to see civilians that did not make it out, their bodies scattered around the stone streets where mortar shells had impacted. Fires devastated the coastline as smoke choked the sky into a sickly haze.

The last civilian rushed past her and she turned towards the beach, rocketing in the air with a powerful leap. Her flight took over, and she looked down to see the frontlines far worse. The Amazons outnumbered the attackers almost 3 to 1, but their assault rifles fired far too quickly for their swords and shields to make any kind of difference. They were ruthlessly gunned down by the soldiers in black, their helmets covering their faces with red lenses for their eyes.

"No!" Wonder Woman shouted and fell to earth like a meteor, sending sand from the beach flying 20 feet in the air. The soldiers around her were blinded by the sand and then ruthlessly taken out by the enraged daughter of Zeus.

When the sand finally settled, 15 soldiers lay dead from the insane power she had unleashed upon them. The firing then stopped. Wonder Woman took the time to look to her Amazonian sisters. It was awful, and she could barely see all the dead that riddled the beach…but her last sight ripped the breath from her lungs.

"Mother!" she shouted as she spotted Hippolyta being tended to behind the front lines, bullet wounds in her legs and shoulders. She executed a grand leap to her side, unintentionally shoving Amazonians out of the way to get to her. "Are you alright?!"

Hippolyta groaned, never feeling the pain of bullet wounds before. Wonder Woman looked up to the healer across from her. "Help her!" she shouted, the memories of Antiope's death terrorizing her.

"I don't-," the healer started.

"You need to pull the bullets out! Hurry!" Wonder Woman directed, and the healer searched through her tools to pull them out. She then turned her attention back to the attackers, her rage overtaking her judgement. She jumped in between the two armies and shouted, "Leave now…or you will all _die_ here where you stand!"

Orange energy beams erupted into the sky and quickly redirected themselves towards Wonder Woman. She raised her bracelets barely in time to hold the energy at bay, her boots digging into the sand. The energy eventually stopped, her bracelets glowing a bright orange.

Someone leapt from behind the attackers and landed with almost the same force she had. Her blonde hair flowed in the beach wind and her white and orange suit was almost too bright to look at. Wonder Woman's eyes widened.

"Diana of Themyscira," she said. "So happy to have finally met!" her arms raised to the sky, presenting the "grandness" of her army. "I really must thank you for leading us here!"

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. "You…you're that woman…Zero!"

"Injecting the tracker into Terrance's smoldering body was trivially easy. I knew after he learned the nature of his creation you would take him here…so I can finally finish my mission," she said, her eyes glowing orange. "The extermination of your race!"

Wonder Woman drew her sword and shield, catapulting herself towards Zero. The beams that fired from Zero's eyes deflected off her shield as the two combatants clashed their swords together. Parries were exchanged as insane power clashed, shockwaves radiating from each meeting of blades. They were both skilled, one an engineered killer, the other an immortal goddess with more experience than possible. Wonder Woman's experience was proving to be more effective as she systematically picked apart Zero's defenses, knocking her to the sand with a shield bash. She moved in for the kill, but Zero rolled away, kicking the shield from Wonder Woman's hand. With no time to retrieve it, Wonder Woman lost the defensive advantage as her sword was now half the size of Zero's. She fell back, doing her best to negate her superior reach.

After a long exchange, Wonder Woman found an opening and caught the sword with her braceleted forearm and swept Zero's feet out from under her. She fell, dropping her sword.

Wonder Woman's sword was raised. "Yield!" she shouted.

"Never!" Zero shouted and fired lasers from her eyes. It caught Wonder Woman just off guard, and the lasers sent her flying into the sky, miles away from the beach. Wind rushed past her ears as she fell, her vision fading to black before she impacted the ground.

* * *

 **We're approaching the final act. My first college classes are today, so I'll do my best to update my profile to keep you guys updated on chapter progress. I've been putting these together very quickly so far so maybe I'll be able to have this story done by October. We'll just have to see how it goes. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Time

**Chapter 7: Time**

The morning light glared through the slim cloth that covered the square windows of Percival's household. The hand-carved table with wooden chairs was occupied by himself, Terrance, and Donna whose eyes were all fixed on the black sword laid out in the middle. The markings were still untranslatable to anyone in Londinium. The only thing seen before was the avian symbol atop the hilt. It was almost identical to the symbol Terrance found on Diana's waist and Donna's mid-neck on their respective suits, but instead resembled more of an "A" instead of a "W".

Percival scratched his bearded chin. "You said it could only have been drawn by him?" he asked and Donna nodded.

"Hippolyta's daughter couldn't pull it even with her strength. It was meant for him…or at least someone with his circumstance. I'm sure of it," she relayed to him.

Percival nodded and looked over to Terrance. "What are your thoughts my king?"

It took a moment for Terrance to realize he was referring to him, and he shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Look…uh…Percival was it? Um…really you can just call me Terrance," he said, but got narrowed eyes from Percival. "Or Antimatter works too."

Percival shook his head in shock. "But…the prophecy…that the man who existed where a man could not. The one who would come to lead us to our lost mothers and sisters! You are-,"

Terrance erupted from his chair. "Listen!" Percival fell silent, seemingly worried he upset his chosen king. "Whatever it is you think you want from me… _I am not it_." He then slowly sat back down, calming himself. He met eyes with Donna to find a frustrated look on her face.

"I think what he's trying to say is that he's not ready to be considered a king yet," she said, making him feel bad about his outburst. He crossed his arms uncomfortably.

"Very well," Percival acknowledged. "Antimatter…this sword to us is-," he was cut off by a loud thud followed by bits of debris impacting the ground soon after. Terrance rushed to the door and ripped it open, looking out in time to see a cloud of dirt floating around the edge of the valley. Sons were looking in awe at the sight, walking into the cloud to see what had impacted. Terrance began to walk in the direction, while Donna and Percival stood at the entrance of the household.

At first there was no alarm, and Terrance kept a moderate pace…but eventually gasps could be heard, and sons cleared the way for one to exit the cloud.

He was carrying a body.

Terrance picked up the pace to get a better look at who it was, and the closer he got the faster he was. "No…no, no, no," he said in disbelief.

He knew exactly who was in the son's arms.

"Diana!" he shouted as he broke off into a full sprint as the son set her body down, more surrounding her limp body in observation. He approached and shouted, "Out of the way! Move!" as he pushed his way through the crowd. When he broke to the center he saw her…a large burn on her breast along with multiple lacerations from her impact with the ground.

" _No, no, no_ ," he said to himself as he checked her pulse, finding life still flowing through her. He lifted her with ease from the ground, and began to push his way back through the crowd, eventually clearing a path for him. His worry began to escalate as blood was flowing from her opened wounds.

Two sons with cloaks approached. "Let us-,"

" _No_!" Terrance shouted. "She's _my_ sister I can-,"

"Terrance!" Donna shouted, grabbing his arm with both hands. "Look at me!" he stopped, turning his distraught expression towards Donna who had the look of urgency. "Let them help her."

He shook his head, but reluctantly handed Diana over to the healers who carried her back to their hut to treat her. He still looked her way, concern all over his face. Donna kept her hands on his arm, loosening the grip a bit.

"She's going to be all right Terrance," she assured, but she could still feel his muscles tense…and his fist balled up.

"She'd better," he said. "She's all I got left," he walked away from Donna, back to the household. "Maybe all I've ever had."

Donna let him walk. He needed his space…but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Her compassion compelled her to do anything in her power to comfort him, but she knew that he was at his tipping point.

Whatever his purpose was, it was on the horizon.

* * *

Diana rustled in the bed she laid in, her consciousness returning to her. Memories flooded her rebooted mind, the firebombs, Lexcorp boats, soldiers in black, her injured mother. She began to panic, her fight or flight response kicking into gear as her eyes shot open.

"Diana!" someone said and grabbed her arm. She rolled over and instinctually grabbed them, pinning them to the ground with her otherworldly strength, raising the other in the shape of a fist.

Her senses kicked in, feeling who she had pinned down. The fabric was familiar; the voice who called out before was that of an ally. She looked at their face…wide-eyed and terrified.

It was Terrance.

Her muscles relaxed, letting herself fall to his body. Tears poured from her eyes. "I thought you were dead!" she cried. Her arms wrapped around his back and she could feel his elevated heartrate as he recovered from her attack.

His arms quickly wrapped around her as his bearings returned. "What happened to you?" he asked, fighting back his own tears as her despair was transferring to him.

"Boats on the beaches…men in black…they killed so many…," she did her best to say, struggling to piece together the details.

Terrance nodded and then motioned to return to his feet, helping her do the same. He observed that she had healed completely from her wounds by now, which helped him calm down. Diana was still processing her jumbled memories, holding one hand to her forehead. He grasped her shoulders, focusing on the details.

"I need you to tell me what happened," he urged. "As much as you can."

She rubbed her head for a few more second before her entire body froze. She remembered. "Zero," she said. "She followed us…brought an army."

His eyes widened. "What about yo-…I mean _our_ mother."

"I don't know…she was injured," Diana said, starting to return to normal. "We have to save them."

"We will," he said, trying to keep his anger in check after hearing Zero's name. "But right now we need to talk to the others first."

"What others?" she asked as he led her out of the room.

He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "It's…complicated," he then took her out into the cloudy day, where she was able to see a full working city full of _men_ around her. "This is Londinium."

"Great Hera," she said. "Are we still on Themyscira?"

"Come on," he urged, grabbing her wrist. "Let's just say there's a lot your mother didn't tell you." Diana kept up with him, but looked on in astonishment at the sight. How could _this_ have gone beneath her notice?

Terrance took her into a household at the edge of the village and shut the door behind them. He lead her into the center, where she saw a wooden table and chairs…and two people she had never seen before. They both rose in slight shock at their sudden entrance.

"Diana, this is Donna and Percival. Donna is also known as Darkstar, and Percival is the leader of the village," he explained.

Diana shook hands with Donna, and got an odd sense of déjà vu from the exchange. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Donna nodded. "Likewise."

Diana then moved to greet Percival, but he had already sat down with no interest in shaking her hand. She simply accepted it for now and took a seat at the table.

Terrance looked over to her. "I need you to tell them what you saw."

Diana nodded and relayed the information back to them, the attack and its severity, how the men in black stormed the beach and murdered countless Amazonians…and Zero.

She finished, and Percival found himself scratching his beard in thought. Terrance leaned forward. "We need you to assemble your army. If we don't then these men will find us."

Percival nodded. "Our resources are yours, Born King. What do you require?"

"Your best men…in here…now."

* * *

The room that once held 4 was now filled with 12 as Percival brought in some of his best men to hear the proceedings. He took a seat and pointed to a tall, muscular son with a black ponytail and beard. "Lancelot, the commander of our broad swordsmen," Lancelot and Terrance shared a bowed head.

Percival moved to a skinnier son with red hair. "Goosefat, our best bowman," then finally to a dark skinned son with a goatee. "And Bedivere, the cavalry commander."

Terrance nodded. "We need to take back the Amazonian city from Zero's army."

"We have the advantage of knowing the terrain. This is all new to them," Donna added. "Sneak attacks will be our best option."

"But we'll need more numbers," Lancelot threw in with his deep voice. "We could try to free what's left of our Amazonian sisters."

"Let me handle that," Diana said.

"I can send scouts ahead," Goosefat suggested. "Figure out where the important targets lie."

Someone was about to add on, but Terrance raised his hand. "Let me stop you right there. If I may, allow me to relay the proceedings as I believe they will unfold," he stopped, and everyone had their eyes on him in wonder. **(AN: This may get a little confusing. The italic portions will be the scenes that Terrance is describing, and not actually happening. Normal text will be him speaking to the group in the room.)**

Terrance rose to his feet. "Let's say we do free what's left of the Amazonians first. Diana bursts in with the Sons of Themyscira to free them…and _yet_ …Hippolyta, injured as she is, will _still_ say-,"

 _Diana helps her mother up, her wounds treated and healing. Hippolyta is furious. "We were fine on our own!" she shouts._

 _The Amazonian soldiers get defensive when the Sons attempt to help them up or simple gestures of kindness, feeling the same._ _Terrance walks in, sword in hand. Hippolyta can't stand the sight of him._

 _"You brought this upon us!" she shouts._

Terrance shrugged. "Then she'll go on how I'm the spawn of Hades and how all of this is my fault which at that point…I'll get extremely frustrated."

 _Terrance slams the rock wall, leaving a massive dent. The cave housing the warriors falls silent. "I'm sorry," he says. "It's just what us men do when we're frustrated!"_

"And then, I'll be forced to tell her:"

 _"You're a bunch of uncivilized savages living in a private, sheltered bubble," Terrance says without fear._

"Then you, Diana," he pointed to her. "Will get very angry at me. You'll pull me aside and ask me:"

 _"Aren't we trying to work together with her?" she asked. Terrance will shake his head with his hands on his hips._

"And then I'll say 'if you listened to me back in Londinium then none of this would've ever happened'. But you'll say 'what were you going to do if they wanted to kill you now' and I'll tell you 'that's what you're Wonder Woman for'," Terrance finished, and Diana sat with crossed arms at the table, a small smile working its way on her face.

Terrance sat back down, placing both hands on the table. "If you want the Amazonians to help us, we'll need to make us their only option. We need to _prove_ ourselves to them."

Donna nodded. "So…how do we do that?"

"What is it that Amazonians value the most?" he asked.

"Their home," everyone seemed to say at once.

Terrance bit his lip. "Besides that, obviously."

There was a pause, and then everyone once again mumbled. "Being female."

Terrance huffed in frustration. "Can someone _please_ help me out here."

"Stopping war where it exists," Diana threw in.

Terrance snapped his fingers, pointing to her. "That's it. We need to look like peacekeepers, not murderous beasts, so how we go about this is important."

Donna raised a finger. "We can rescue civilians first."

Goosefat chimed in. "I can have scouts figure out their transport routes."

"Woo!" Terrance let out with a smile. "Now we're warming up!"

"I'll have the cavalry escort them back to Londinium," Bedivere finished. Terrance raised his hands in the air.

"Now that's a plan," he then patted the table. "Let's get to it." The room then cleared out as Sons began to discuss with each other their respective jobs. Donna got up to leave, but shared a smile with Terrance as she left. When only he, Diana and Percival remained, the leader of the Sons of Themyscira made his way to Diana, holding his hand out.

"I apologize for not greeting you earlier. Meeting you is the greatest pleasure, daughter of our Queen," he said, and Diana shook his hand with a smile. He then left the siblings alone to themselves.

Silence dominated for a moment, but Diana made sure it didn't stay that way. "You seem to have found your place here."

Terrance chuckled. "It's easy when they think you're their messiah of prophecy." They were both silent once again until Terrance said, "I'm glad you're all right."

Diana smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Here I've realized how limited my experiences really are. I mean…I've had _acquaintances_ …Bruce was more my teacher than anything, and Huntress was just a business partner," he went on, causing Diana to cock her head in curiosity. "I never saw it…but you're the only friend I've ever really had."

Diana paused and looked down. "I'm not your friend Terrance," she then looked up with a smile on her face. "I'm your sister."

Terrance smiled back and they both got up for a warm hug, finally accepting who they were.

* * *

Terrance sat alone in the quarters he had been given, staring at the black sword he had pulled from the rock. It frustrated him how little he knew about it, especially when he recalled the power he had felt when he did. There had to be more to the relic he had been given.

Curious, he grabbed the sword and headed outside of the tent. The moon shined bright in the sky, but the smoke that arose from the Amazonian city was beginning to loft its way above their heads. He knew that their time was short. At this moment Goosefat and his scouts were hard at work scoping the terrain, and he could only wait until they returned to know what he was up against.

He decided to head a bit into the surrounding trees to not attract attention as he toyed with the sword. Once he found a small open clearing, he stopped. Breaths followed through his lungs as he pulled the sword from its sheath, holding the hilt in one hand. He gave it a few swings, using some techniques from his false memories as a child. Nothing happened.

Terrance dug deep into his knowledge, trying to find something that could help him figure it out. He swung the sword around some more to air out the frustration.

"Can't sleep?" a female voice behind him asked. He jumped, swinging the sword until it pointed to the origin of the voice. It was Donna, arms crossed and leaning her shoulder up against a tree. Terrance let his arm fall to his side with the sword.

"You could say that," he replied, returning to what he was doing before.

Donna chuckled, getting off the tree. "Need a partner?" she asked, pulling her sword from her back. He stopped, turning his head with his back turned. He breathed heavily from the exercise.

"I don't like fighting girls," he huffed. "They always seem to kick my ass."

Donna twirled her sword in her hand. "I'll go easy on you."

"If you say so!" Terrance said before he lunged forward, Donna barely moving in time to parry it with her own. She attempted to retaliate, but he was fast enough to bat her attempt away. Terrance switched to a one-handed defensive fighting style as Donna went on the attack, her speed and strength unlike any he had ever faced. Her relentless attack paid off as she got him to lose focus on his footing, and she placed a kick that was enough to trip him to the ground.

She turned and rolled out her shoulders. "Come on _Born King_ …am I too quick for you?" she taunted with a smile on her face. She let him get back to his feet, shaking his head. They engaged again, Terrance still resorting to only one hand, which ended with the same result.

Terrance shook his head. "You're just doing this to make you feel better about yourself," he said as he got back up to his feet.

Donna shrugged. "Maybe," she said, and then moved to lunge again. This time, Terrance pulled the sword up and placed two hands on the hilt.

Power flowed through him in a wave as both hands gripped the sword. Seconds became minutes as he watched Donna now barely move in his direction, her sword barely moving at all. He looked to see the hilt glowing with power; bits of metal were now flying out of it and onto his wrists and forearms forming…something. He looked up to see that Donna had barely advanced an inch, her expression still the same.

Time had almost stopped around him.

His wrists and forearms were now plated with black bracelets of submission, their seams glowing purple. He smiled seeing that Donna was still nowhere close to hitting him.

He pulled one hand from the sword and stopped Donna's with it cold and placed a kick into her chest. The effect wore off as she was sent flying backwards into a set of trees behind them, her body flopping to the ground.

His heart stopped.

He dropped the sword and ran after where she had fallen. "Donna! I'm so sorry!" he shouted as he dropped down to one knee, flipping her over to see if she was all right. Suddenly, she flipped herself and held her sword to his neck. His hands raised in the air defenselessly.

She smiled. "I win."

He nodded. "You win."

She then dropped the sword and groaned as she attempted to move. "What the hell did you hit me with?" She then stretched out her back, her body arcing upward…and Terrance found himself staring naturally.

"Uh…," he stuttered as she laid back down, propping herself up with her elbows. "I-I don't know. I gripped the sword and it was like…time slowed down around me."

Her face turned to that of skepticism. "Time slowed down around you?" she repeated. She then found that she was more injured than she realized as her elbow collapsed from under her. Terrance grasped her shoulders in support and pulled her into his lap, letting her back rest on his chest. "Ugh…thanks," she said, letting herself relax in his grip.

"No problem," he assured. He let himself sit on his rear and stretch his legs out, Donna lying in between them. He leaned his back up against a nearby tree for support and relaxed, looking up into the sky that wasn't covered by the surrounding trees. He let his arms stay at his sides.

Donna rested her head on his chest. "I've been here for so long that I've really forgotten how beautiful this place is," she observed, finding her arms resting on Terrance's legs.

Terrance nodded. "It really is." His arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they worked their way up and around Donna's waist, wrapped in a hug. He could feel her breathing slow as she snuggled in his grip, now letting her thumbs rub his knees.

She looked down and noticed the bracelets on his arms. "When did you get these?" she asked, comparing them to the ones she had on her wrists.

His heart was racing, but he calmed himself enough to answer straightly. "From the sword."

Her eyebrows popped up, but she decided not to deny it this time. Terrance found his head slowly tilt forward as his face burrowed into her hair, breathing in her scent. Her hands left his knees and crossed, grasping his biceps, feeling the tone that they possessed.

Terrance struggled to find words as a terrible reality returned to him. "Donna…if we run out of time…and I don't-,"

"Terrance," she said, turning her body in his grasp to face him. "Stop."

Her hands moved up to his face, gently caressing his cheeks. His muscles in his face relaxed as she pressed her lips onto his. A kiss of pure passion followed, both lost in each other as their feelings were released in one moment.

They reluctantly pulled away, Donna still wrapped in Terrance's arms. She smiled. "We're not going to stay out here are we?"

Terrance shook his head. "Of course not."

After sharing more of their emotions outside, they found themselves back in Terrance's quarters, Donna pushing him onto his bed. Her suit came undone as she unzipped it from the back. Terrance relished in the sight of her body as it was revealed to him, following suit with his own upper clothing. She fell onto him, both lost in each other's passion once again.

The Born King had found his Queen.

* * *

 **This served as the final chapter before the finale, which will take place in the next two chapters. I hope that scene I tried to produce earlier was easy to understand. It was a style I had wanted to try for a while and I think it came out alright. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. The Sons of Themyscira mentioned are named directly after characters in _King Arthur: Legend of the Sword_. You'll find this story is heavily inspired by that movie.**


	8. Reign

**Chapter 8: Reign**

Themyscira was quiet in the dead of night, waves crashing on the coastline, seagulls chirping above and the bright, full moon lighting the city. One would say that this meant the Amazons were at peace as they had been for centuries. They'd be wrong.

There were no Amazons left.

Buildings along the coast were crumbled from the onslaught that had been unleashed upon them so suddenly. The tallest towers half-fallen from the mortars that had been launched by the assailants, the glory they once held obliterated as if it never existed.

The silence was broken by patrols of men and women in black armor, their helmets fixed with ominous red lenses for their eyes to see through. Their automatic rifles clicking as they rubbed against their armor, fingers on the triggers at all times. There was no part of the city they did not touch.

And yet, every night there was a break in this trend; groups of men not dressed in black scrambling through the streets…and leaving in greater numbers.

It did not go unnoticed.

Zero looked out into the sea atop the palace balcony, observing the sight of the many boats that had landed on the island. She was left alone, just as she asked.

Boots sounded behind her, and she did not turn. "This better be good," she made clear.

One trooper spoke from behind his helmet. "I am sorry Commander, but we regret to inform you that the work force has dwindled down to 25% of original capacity."

Zero paused and slowly turned, noticing that two troopers stood behind the one as well. "He's out there," she said.

"I'm sorry Commander?" the trooper ignorantly replied. When Zero didn't reply, he went on. "We believe that some of the Amazons have been esc-."

"I know the bloody Amazons are escaping!" she shouted, marching towards the trooper whose legs began to shake in fear. Zero then calmed herself, pacing around the room. "He's started a mutiny," she mumbled to herself. "Like on a ship, the crew is flocking to the man who is more likely to lead them through rough seas, leaving their own to fend for themselves. We'll never beat him like this…no, no…like a fox in its den we must draw him out. But we need bait…something valuable to him…something he can't-."

She paused, and the trooper cocked his head. "Yes Commander?"

Zero began to chuckle ominously. "Bring me the Queen."

* * *

"And Bedivere will swoop in with the cavalry to take the palace," Terrance explained via a large map with wooden figures for placements. "With most of the Amazonians out of the way we can have more freedom to pull off more dangerous maneuvers…and we can hope that the Amazonian army will be there to back us up."

Percival's household was filled with the same bodies that had occupied it before, and he got nods all around. Diana threw in, "I'll see to it that they do," arms crossed and battle ready.

Terrance nodded. "Let's get to it. We mobilize in an hour."

Everyone then fanned out of the room, conversations sparking with one another as they left. Donna waited for a moment, letting everyone but Diana leave before she shared a smile with Terrance, skipping out of the house with joy. Terrance couldn't help but chuckle after.

He leaned forward on the table, still looking over the map many times over. The table creaked as Diana leaned back against it, her arms crossed. "I've seen that look before," she said. Terrance looked up, unsure as to what she meant. Diana couldn't keep a smile off her face as she thought about it. "You like her."

"She's a great friend," he replied, shaking his head. "Nothing more." He then uncomfortably moved from the table to pick up his sword and sheath that was leaning up against the back wall.

Diana shook her head. "I don't need to use the Lasso of Truth to know that you're lying to me Terrance."

Terrance flung the sheath strap around his back and secured it to himself, trying to keep cool. "I enjoy her company," he said, turning to face her. "So what?"

Diana's smile faded as her memory delved back in time. "Because you never know when they're going to be taken away from you," she then fell silent, her despair visually obvious on her face. Terrance sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, making his way to her side. "It must've been terrible," he tried to console her by rubbing her back, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"He was the first man I had ever seen…and still the most beautiful," she reminisced, her eyes closing as a tear rolled down her face. Terrance didn't know what to tell her. He had personally never experienced something to that scale, and it made him think. How would he feel if Donna disappeared? What lengths would he go to find her again?

Deep down, he knew the answers to all those questions. He knew damn well that he'd kill anyone responsible…and that he would never let anyone take her away from him.

Ever.

Diana wiped her eyes, looking through the open door to Donna who was conversing with Percival and other soldiers with a smile on her face. She lifted her arm with a pointed finger. "She's here Terrance, but nothing lasts forever," she dropped her hand, releasing from the table. "Don't let her slip away from you."

Her eyes were sincerer than he had ever seen before. Diana was lethally serious about this, and he knew she had good reason. He nodded. "I won't."

Diana smiled. "Come on _Born King_ , we have an island to retake." She exited the household to prepare herself, but he stayed. He knew that his sister was right in every sense of the word, but he still hesitated to bring it up to Donna face to face. It just…didn't feel right. Yes, he didn't know how much time he had left, but he had only known her in the space of a good week.

They were moving horrifically fast.

 _Just roll with it_ , he told himself. _What do I have to lose?_

He let it go and followed Diana out into the dawn, where ranks of soldiers were conversing with each other and preparing for the coming assault. Their numbers reached around 400 men, which was probably more than what Zero had to offer. Numbers wouldn't matter however with their assault rifles. They simply wouldn't stand a chance against 40 good soldiers with their tech…but he had a few ideas about that.

They had rescued around 500 Amazonian civilians in the past few days, which was roughly 50% of the population. The entire Amazonian army was still in captivity, and their cooperation was critical to their coming success. He only hoped that their valor had reached through to them enough.

He looked ahead and noticed that the soldiers taking to Donna had dispersed and she had been left alone, probably now waiting for him. Her head turned and noticed him approaching, and her face instantly lit up.

He couldn't help but slightly laugh to himself. "Someone's happy to see me."

She nodded her head. "I'm happy to see the man who lost to me in a duel last night," her comment made him cross his arms as he reached her.

"Is that right?" he replied. "Well, I kind of let you win if I recall."

She gave him a trying look. "I remember you saying the exact words ' _you win_ ' last night, am I wrong?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I did, but I still kicked you into a tree."

She grinned and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "That hurt you ass!"

He laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "You shouldn't have taunted me every time you knocked me to the ground!" They both laughed for a few moments, enjoying the happiness they were experiencing right now, knowing that it may not last.

When they finally stopped laughing, Donna's face slowly lost its smile and she ran into his chest, pulling him in for a tight hug. "I won't let you die Terrance."

He returned the hug, feeling the toned muscles in her back as he did so. Her chin rested on his shoulder, eyes closed. He felt their heartbeats sync, breathing slow together. In this moment he felt they were as one…together.

"Donna…I-," he started, but was interrupted by sudden commotion. A mob of soldiers formed in the distance, and as he and Donna broke apart out of embarrassment it dispersed. This revealed two Sons dragging a black trooper towards them.

Donna marched towards them. "How did he get here?!"

The Sons threw him to their feet. "He fell through the barrier!" one of them said. "His armor saved him!" Terrance looked down at the trooper and noticed various cracks and scrapes in his armor, his red eyes fizzing out as they struggled to maintain power. He struggled to get up, but was obviously too weak to stand. No one rushed to help him.

Terrance knelt, leaning his head in close. "How did you find us?"

The trooper's laughter was distinct, but the voice changer in his helmet struggled to process it fully. "The commander told us to 'find you'…lucky me."

Terrance looked up as a shadow hovered over him, noticing that Diana had found the center of commotion. He looked back down. "Zero," gritting his teeth.

The trooper's breathing was becoming more difficult, and blood was beginning to leak out of his suit and onto the dirt. "She told me…to tell you…," he struggled. "Be at the palace…alone…with the sword…by nightfall," he then looked up, his breathing beginning to slow. "Or the queen dies."

Diana's eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed his limp body from the ground and shouted, "She better not-," but soon noticed that he was dead. His body had succumbed to the injuries from his fall. She dropped his body in disgust.

There was a long moment of silence, but Terrance sighed. "I have to go."

"No!" Donna shouted.

"That's exactly what she wants Terrance." Diana made clear.

Terrance threw his hands in the air in frustration. "So what should I do?! Let her die?!" he shook his head. "If she dies, all of this means nothing!"

"She'll kill both of you anyway!" Donna tried to reason with him. Her face was ridden with fear as she moved from his side to directly in front. "Terrance…these men have been waiting for someone like you for a _long_ time. You can't just abandon them!"

"I'm _not_ abandoning them," he vowed. "I'm _saving_ them! If this one could stumble in here, so can she…and the fall won't kill _her_. We don't have time to debate this!"

Donna's face went from fearful to angry as her emotions flipped from his response, but Diana chimed in before she could let them loose.

"I have an idea," she said. Terrance and Donna turned to her before they verbally engaged each other. "But it's going to cut it a little close…for you."

Terrance cocked his head in wonder. "What?"

* * *

The gates to Themyscira opened as Antimatter stood at the entrance, troopers in black signaling for it to do so. The large gates revealed the sun beginning to set on the horizon…along with 20 other troopers waiting for him. He raised his hands and allowed them to slowly make their way towards him with guns pointed. They quickly grabbed ahold of his hands and bonded them together with some powerful cuffs that he wasn't sure he'd be able to simply rip off himself. He felt someone rip his sword from his sheath and then was pushed along.

The trooper with the sword took the lead in the pack as more men waited inside the city as they moved along the streets. 20 soldiers surrounded Antimatter, and was forced to look at what had become of the ancient city. It was hardly recognizable from when he arrived here as the coastline had been demolished by the attack. Bodies littered the streets that no one cared to give a proper burial. It was like hell on earth.

They approached the palace steps and his escort halved from 20 to 10 as they entered, revealing the place he had been questioned before. This time he spotted the throne to sit Zero, who sat twirling the sword he had pulled from the stone. They brought him before her, where he spotted Hippolyta on her knees, her wrists bonded together. They met eyes and her face turned to despair.

"You shouldn't have come! Now they'll kill us both!" she shout-whispered.

"Isn't that what you want?" he retorted and her head drooped down, defeated. He looked up to Zero, who could hardly contain her emotions. "I'm here, now honor your deal."

Her anger spiked. "I have a better idea," she spat. "Put him on his knees," the troopers then attempted to force him to the ground, but could not compete with his immense strength. She rose from the throne, sword in both hands and shouted. "PUT HIM ON HIS KNEES!"

To stagnate her anger, he allowed himself to his knees and looked up. This was all part of the plan.

Zero began to march to him, but a whizzing sound came through the exposed sides of the open throne room. Antimatter watched as an arrow appeared in the blink of an eye making a b-line towards Zero. Her abilities kicked in as she swung the sword, making the arrow harmless as it was sliced in half. However, in her anger her backswing dug into the pillar closest to her, the sword placing itself there. Zero gave it a tug to pull it out, expecting it to come out easily.

It didn't move. The sword could only be drawn from stone by the Born King.

Looking down in shock, Antimatter had a smile on his face. "Looks like you're not my perfection after all."

Whizzing sounds were now deafening as arrows poured into the palace from the outside, killing most of the troopers with a few hits. Zero looked around in anger and then hopped out the other open side of the palace in retreat.

Antimatter smiled and used an immense amount of strength to force himself free of the cuffs, panting from the effort. Rising to his feet, he pulled the sword from the pillar and moved to release Hippolyta from her bonds.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

The sword sliced the bonds free and he helped her rise to her feet, rubbing her wrists. Antimatter shook his head. "Because you're my bloody mother that's why!" he scoffed as he helped her out of the throne room past the bodies. He looked across the way to see bowmen raising their bows to the sky in celebration of their ambush, Goosefat the loudest. He smiled as they exited the throne room and into the city. Night had fallen and Antimatter saw as the Sons lead by Wonder Woman and Darkstar charged into battle, deflecting most of the bullets so the warriors could engage head-on.

Cries from troopers below sounded as they each drew their own swords and charged towards him and the injured Hippolyta. "Wait here," he said as he let her stand on her own. Antimatter drew his sword as the mob approached, ready to rip him apart. He placed both hands on the hilt and squeezed.

Power ripped through him as their sprint became a jog, everything happening in slow motion. He charged forward, swinging at the first trooper faster than they could possibly react to, their body slowly floating through the air from the attack. He dealt with three others, their armor having no effect whatsoever from his enhanced speed. Bullets deflected off his bracelets as he blocked them, grabbing a nearby soldier and hurling him into the three shooters. His sword cut through 5 more before the power wore off, 15 bodies lay behind him in an instant.

The remaining soldiers stopped and looked at him, preparing to tap into the sword once again. Their hands raised and weapons were thrown to the ground in surrender, backing up in fear of his power. Hippolyta was behind him as they did so.

"I shouldn't have lied to you," she said, now standing on her own power. Antimatter turned, still holding the sword. "I know exactly what that sword is."

Antimatter's eyes widened as he looked at it, glowing in purple energy from its use. Hippolyta's head bowed. "It's called _Man's Ruin_. It was given to us by Zeus himself and claimed that only the 'man who existed where a man could not' could pull it from the stone. It was a prophecy that one day an attack so devastating would nearly destroy us, and only you could pull that sword from stone and save us."

Antimatter's eyes narrowed. "So…all of this was…preordained?"

Hippolyta nodded. "I didn't want it to be true. My pride for my people dictated my actions towards you, and for that I am sorry. Now I know…now I know that my son must now save us from this terrible fate," Antimatter's eyes widened as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "The Amazons will fight beside the Sons of Themyscira for the first time in history…and the Born King will lead us to victory."

Antimatter looked her in the eyes and nodded. "I wi-," a sharp pain flooded his body. "Agh!" he shouted as he fell to one knee. His entire body felt like it was falling apart…breaking down.

He was running out of time.

"I have to go!" he grunted through the pain, stumbling towards where Zero had jumped. "Thank you!" he shouted back, and Hippolyta nodded…a tear rolling down her face.

He grunted as his body felt like it was ripping itself apart, falling to one knee every decade of steps or so. He felt the sword almost pulling him…somewhere. He embraced it, and found himself making his way towards the large tower on the coast. The sound of fighting enhanced behind him as the Amazons were freed to join the fight, and he knew the tide was turning. All that was left was Zero.

The pain worsened as he approached the entrance to the great tower, falling to both knees now. He looked down to see skin on his hands beginning to flake off faster than normal, and his sight and hearing was fading out. He entered the dark room and looked down the spiral, noticing Zero staring out into the hole that was at the base.

He jumped down to the bottom, the pain increasing as he landed, forcing himself to his feet. Zero's hair flowed in the wind, her arms crossed.

"Your mission ends here…Zero," he barely forced out of himself.

She shook her head. "Your body is breaking down…you don't stand a chance," she said as she turned, holding her own sword. He took his own in both hands, squeezing. Time slowed down, and he was able to block the first few swings she mustered, but his body officially gave out. The time flow was restored around him and the orange lasers from her eyes knocked him to the floor just as before.

His vision faded out, and the last thing he heard was Darkstar yelling, "Terrance!" before his vision faded to nothing…absolutely nothing.

He was dead.

* * *

A bright light shone through his vision as he awoke. His eyes adjusted to reveal that he was on a cloud of sorts, and the sun shone brightly in the sky. Terrance looked down to see he was wearing a white and gold version of his suit, gleaming in a god-like fashion.

" _The Born King_ ," a powerful voice sounded behind him. Terrance whirled around to see a massive being with a large white beard wearing little more than a cloth.

He shielded his eyes from the majesty of it all. "Who are you…where am I?"

The being smiled. " _I am Zeus, the God of Gods, and you are where you need to be_ ," he said.

Terrance's eyes widened. "But…that means I'm dead…aren't I?"

Zeus nodded. " _You have served your purpose in Man's World, so this is where you were sent…but I believe you have more to give to this world_."

Terrance cocked his head in wonder.

" _You may not be my son…but you're my daughter's brother…and that's good enough for me_ ," he said in a booming voice. " _You have unfinished business on Earth, and therefore I will grant you immortality, so you and your sister can live together for eternity_."

Terrance was about to cry tears of joy. "Th-thank you. I won't let you down."

Zeus nodded. " _Tell your sister I said hello, and get yourself back in there!_ " he said, and Terrance's vision faded back to black.

* * *

Antimatter made a desperate gasp of air as life returned to him, his sight and hearing slowly returning to him. His vision blurred, but soon focused to see Zero raising her sword over a beaten Darkstar.

"I've killed Antimatter, now I kill the one he loves!" she shouted as she plunged her sword down.

Antimatter erupted to his feet and stopped it with his own, raw power rushing back to his control as his life had been fully restored. He heaved and sent Zero reeling back, away from Darkstar's fallen body. She looked on in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!"

He shook his head. "I came back…to finish _my_ mission," he started, grasping his sword. "And that's to free this place from you!"

She let out a blood curdling scream and unleashed her lasers upon him, only to be stopped by his new black bracelets of submission. Sparks of energy flew into his unblinking face as he held it at bay, forcing his way to her. The energy stopped from her eyes as they clashed their blades in a powerful _boom_ in the center of the tower. Parries were exchanged as their power was matched with each blow.

Antimatter squeezed the hilt, and now a gold burst of energy followed. The purple colors of his armor turned to gold as he moved extraordinarily fast, landing kicks and slashes into Zero that she did her best to track. The power wore off and parries ensued again, but Antimatter was gaining the upper hand. More hits through her defenses appeared as he broke her down.

The sword activated itself and Antimatter swung so hard that Zero's blade was cut in half, now useless. He turned with a kick, knocking her to the floor. Power raged through his face as he prepared for the final attack.

Purple jagged energy beams erupted from his eyes as he met Zero's orange ones in the middle. They clashed, but power pushed Zero's all the way back to her own eyes. The ensuing energy pulse knocked her unconscious, her body limp on the stone floor.

He breathed heavily, letting the sword dangle in his hands as he relished his victory, his eyes closed. Then…he remembered what body lay behind him.

"Donna!" he shouted as he ran to the floor, looking down at her beaten body. "No, no, no!" he prayed, trying to get her to move.

A breath flooded her open mouth as she came back, her eyes slowly fluttering open. He held her in his arms, smiling.

She smiled back. "I thought I lost you," she said weakly.

"I told you no one was taking me away from you," he reassured, and she laughed gingerly in pure happiness.

Finally, it was over.

* * *

 **That was the climax! I will post one more chapter to wrap the story up, but it is basically over as of now. I am very excited to move on from here now that my character is established and look forward to the next story! I hope you guys enjoyed what I made here and you follow/fav and leave a review!**

 **The final chapter will come soon, but prepare yourself for the next installment** _ **Justice League vs. Teen Titans**_ **! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _I am a man who was not born naturally. I technically have no mother, and no father. But sometimes you have to look past the darkness and find the brightest hope you have inside of you…and sometimes is just enough to push you forward._

"From this day forward, the Sons of Themyscira will never be left alone in the dark! They will always be welcome to join their sisters in battle and live among them!" Hippolyta decreed from the throne. Sons and Amazonians raised their fists in joy as they had finally been united. Antimatter, Wonder Woman and Darkstar standing behind her clapping.

 _I never expected myself to be considered a symbol of unity between two peoples thought to be so similar, and yet so different. Of course, they wanted me to stay…serve as their king…but that's not who I am. I'm not who they deserve._

"Percival is the one who lead you through the long night, and he will continue to do so! He is your king!" Antimatter declared and placed the crown he was given onto Percival's head. No one raised chants of disagreement.

 _So I left Themyscira with my sister…back to life I had before…back to Gotham. My legacy was not finished. There are still questions that need to be answered._

"I think I get it now," Terrance said, dressed in a hoodie and beanie with denim jeans, looking down at the grave of Clark Kent. "Why you did what you did…why you saved my life and gave yours," he knelt on one knee. "Somehow you knew there was more in me. You saw the best in myself…what I had to offer to this world. I'm guessing with your X-ray vision it's not that hard."

He laughed to himself as a Kansas breeze rolled through the cemetery, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. Done with his joke, he rose back to his feet. "Thank you…Superman. You've made me a better man than I was ever created to be." He let the breeze flow past him as he stood for a few minutes, paying his last respects.

A hand squeezed on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" a female voice asked. His eyes flashed over to see Donna in her own jacket and jeans, minus the beanie.

He nodded. "I just needed some closure," he said. "That's all."

Donna looked down at the gravestone, still not entirely believing the stories Terrance had told her about this man. Her head leaned against his shoulder and she hugged him as he kept his eyes on it.

"We're here for you Terrance," another voiced sounded, and he looked back to recognize Dick Grayson dressed in his own street clothes holding a motorcycle helmet. "I always keep a promise." He took his side and observed the stone with him. The three stood for a moment of silence as Donna released Terrance to stand on her own.

"You know," Terrance started. "We should form a t-," the wind suddenly picked up and something blocked out the sun above them. The three looked up to see a floating silhouette with a waving cape.

"I have a promise to keep myself," the figure spoke. Terrance knew that voice all too well. The red and blue suit with the trademark "S" symbol was on his chest. Terrance smiled.

Superman lived again.

* * *

 **That's the finale right there. I might post a trailer at the end, but I'm not sure due to the fact that I don't have every detail figured out yet for the next story. Nevertheless, look out for the next story because it's going to be huge! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Justice League v Teen Titans Trailer

**Bold: Dialogue**

Music: The _Pacific Rim: Uprising_ Official Trailer Music

[Song Lyrics, Sounds]

* * *

[Siren Blare]

The Justice League fights the Royal Flush gang, multiple members engaged.

[Siren Blare]

A young female child looks around as her city is demolished by the ensuing battle.

[Siren Blare]

Antimatter knocks out King, but looks in the distance to see the city almost entirely devastated, fear rid on his face.

The scene fades to black, showing Antimatter walking out of the Hall of Justice.

 **Antimatter:** The Justice League is composed of many of my friends and comrades.

Flashes of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman are shown.

 **Antimatter:** But things just aren't the same anymore.

The scene fades back to black, music stops.

 **Antimatter:** It's time for a change.

Music starts up again. [War ready, waaaaar ready!]

Antimatter suits up, sliding his sword into the sheath on his back. Troia (Darkstar) bangs her sword onto her shield as she enters her battle stance in an amusement park.

[War ready, waaaaar reeeady!] Nightwing forms his staff, while Starfire's hands glow with green energy floating behind him. Arsenal breaks through the window in Titans Tower, firing a grappling arrow back up in the air as he falls.

[War ready, waaaaar, reeeady!] Raven and Robin stand behind Antimatter, who confronts the 7 members of the Justice League across from them.

 **Batman:** This is the right thing for her!

 **Antimatter:** You don't get to decide what the right thing is for us anymore!

The scene flashes to the Justice League being possessed by a demonic being and the Titans prepare to defend themselves.

[Waaar Reaady, Am I wrong cuz I want to get it on till I die!] The two sides clash at the base of Titans Tower, Nightwing and Batman duel each other in hand to hand combat while Starfire's energy clashes with Superman's eyebeams in the next scene.

[Am I wrong cuz I want to get it on till I die!] Troia and Wonder Woman's blade's clash before Wonder Woman kicks her to the ground. A slow shot is shown as the Flash runs towards Antimatter, who grasps his sword hilt and suddenly punches him to the ground at the same speed.

[Y'all, y'all remember me!] Raven floats in the air, energy crackling around her. [Y'all remember me!]

[Am I wrong cuz I want to get it on till I die!] Robin drives his sword through a demon's head. [Get it on till I die!] A well placed arrow from Arsenal knocks Aquaman's trident from his hands. Antimatter moves just in time to dodge Wonder Woman's thrown shield.

[Am I wrong cuz I want to get it on till I die!] The Titans stand together in a hellish landscape, looking in awe as a massive creature forms itself. The music comes to a stop.

 **Nightwing:** Titans, go!

[Get it on till I die!] Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman move in to attack a massive, demonic giant.

[Get it on till I die!] The rest of the Justice League follows behind.

[Get it on till I die!] The Titans prepare to engage the beast.

[Legendary live eternally!] The Titans stop mid-jump in slow motion as they attack the beast.

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE v. TEEN TITANS**

 **CONTINGENCY**

 **OCTOBER 2017**


End file.
